Changing Perceptions
by BloodyRedQueen
Summary: In Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy's mysterious twin brother suddenly shows up at school. Harry is facinated by the newest Slytherin and sets out to discover more about him. This Story takes place in an Alternate Universe. Complete!
1. New Discoveries

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling as do all recognizable characters.**

**Summary: When Harry returns for his Fifth Year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry he makes a startling discovery. Draco Malfoy's twin brother has mysteriously arrived at Hogwarts. Curious as ever, Harry starts on an adventure to understand the newest member of Slytherin House.**

**A/N: Harry managed to defeat Voldemort as a baby, therefore Sirius, James and Lily are all ALIVE in this fic.**

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. Note, this is a work in Progress. **

Chapter 1: New Discoveries:

Harry Potter walked through the brick barrier that prevented Muggles from entering platform nine and three quarters. He had done this every year for the past four, and now he was returning for his fifth year at Hogwarts. A small smile crept onto the boy's features as his left hand automatically raised, shoving his glasses back onto his face.

"Oi Harry"

A familiar voice rang out, turning, Harry saw his best mate and loyalist friend, Ron Weasley shoving his way through the crowded platform.

"Did ya see?" Ron asked panting and gesturing madly behind him, his long arms flailing.

"See what?" Harry asked, looking at his friend with concerned sparkling green eyes.

"Malfoy" Ron hissed, "He's here, but there's someone else with him" His own chocolate brown eyes sparkled intensely.

"Ron, Draco Malfoy's allowed to have friends" A haughty voice sounded from behind him. Glancing up, both boys broke into matching wide smiles. Hermione Granger, the third member of the 'Golden Trio' stood behind Ron, a large leather bound book wrapped in her arms.

"But 'Mione, this isn't just a friend, he looks like another Malfoy.

Rolling her eyes at the ginger haired young man, Hermione glanced at Harry, smiling at her friend.

"Who cares about Malfoy anyway, lets get on the train before all the compartments fill up" She urged, shoving the two boys towards the glistening crimson train.

"Okay, okay" Harry laughed, turning to say goodbye to his parents.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad" He called, waving madly at his parents whom were currently talking to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Bye Harry" Lily Potter called, smiling proudly at her son, "Don't get into to much trouble" James called, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Bickering between his parents ensued, though Harry knew it was playful, chuckling to himself, the raven haired teen swiftly pushed his way onto the train, slipping into an empty compartment and quickly claiming it for himself, Ron and Hermione and any other wayward friends that needed a place to sit.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A concerned looking Lucius Malfoy asked the petite teen in front of him.

"Dad, I'll be fine" Adrian Malfoy reassured, smiling softly. The teen did in fact look like a Malfoy. With his soft, white blonde hair and blue grey eyes, he was almost a carbon copy of Draco and Lucius. However, Adrian was also tiny standing at five feet four inches, while his twin was almost six feet tall. He was almost frail looking with a too-thin body and sallow, pale skin. Still handsome, which was hard not to be if you were of Malfoy blood, the boy looked downright ill and exhausted.

"We can hold off another year" Narcissa said, her voice gentle as she stared at her son. Of course, to the outside world, the Malfoy's were simply talking, you had to be a member of the family to see the concern etched on their aristocratic faces as the Malfoy's were above showing such emotion in public.

"Really Mum, I'll be fine" Adrian said, smiling again. "The school has my medicine and I've got Dray there" He murmured, looking at his twin brother with a grin.

"Oh alright, but I want letters every week" Narcissa said, conceding and turning her attention to Draco. Draco, better known as Malfoy to many, smiled softly at his twin brother, his own grey eyes sparkling with emotion, though like his parents he kept it well hidden.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him" Draco drawled, smiling at his parents. "We have to go though the trail'll leave without us, and I for one do not want to be late" He said, looking around at the almost empty platform.

"Be safe" Narcissa called, while Lucius wrapped an arm around her.

"He can always come home" He reassured, watching the two boys slowly head onto the train.

"Will we get a compartment?" Adrian asked, his tone worried as he looked up at Draco.

"Don't worry, the others will have saved one for us, they're pretty excited that you're finally coming to Hogwarts" Draco replied, making his way down the stuffy train corridor.

"I'm just glad Professor Dumbledore allowed it, though Dad's on the governor's board and it's really not my fault I wasn't able to go till now" Adrain said, shaking his head slightly.

"No, it's not your fault" Draco said, his voice harsher then intended. Glancing around, he spotted a familiar face peering out of a compartment window.

"Ah, Blaise" He said, pushing the door open and slipping inside, closely followed by Adrian.

"Hey Dray, have a good summer?" Blaise asked, shifting aside. The Slytherin compartment was filled with the usual crowd. Blaise Zabini was seated closest to the compartment door, next to Pansy Parkinson, a brown haired girl with an unfortunate pug nose. Across from Parkinson sat Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; Draco Malfoy's appointed body guards.

Sitting down next to Blaise, Draco gestured for Adrian to seat himself between Crabbe and Goyle, it was arguably the safest place.

"It was good, we went to the villa in Italy again" Draco finally responded, once he was sure Adrian was seated comfortably.

"So Adrian you excited to be finally going to Hogwarts?" Pansy simpered, looking at the shy, blonde haired boy.

"Yea I suppose, I mean it's all I ever hear about from Dray" He responded shyly, his eyes slowly sliding up to meet Pansy's own.

"Dumbledore tried to keep him out. Saying he was to old and stuff, but Father threatened him with the board and they let him in" Draco supplied looking annoyed.

"What? Dumbledore did that? What an old coot" Blaise hissed, while Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly.

"Hey Adrian?" Pansy asked, once the boys were done insulting Dumbledore, which seemed to be their favorite past time after harassing Potter and his friends.

"Yea?" Adrian asked looking at Pansy once again. He seemed rather small, squeezed between Crabbe and Goyle, but he still had the commanding Malfoy presence, even if it wasn't as strong as his father's or brother's.

"Why are you already wearing Slytherin colours? I mean you haven't been sorted yet, have you?" She asked, having noticed the tie and crest were of their own house.

"He was sorted privately a few days ago" Draco said, smiling smugly. "Father didn't want to put a fifteen year old through that nonsense with the sorting hat in front of the entire school. Especially not Adrian" He added.

"Oh well that's nice. Better then being on display like some prized animal" Blaise stated, looking up as there was a knock on the compartment door.

"Anything from the trolly?" The old witch who supplied treats asked.

"Guys?" Draco asked, fishing his coin purse from his robes, he and Adrian were both already wearing them.

"I'd like some Chocolate Frogs" Adrian said shyly, digging for his own purse.

"How many dear?" The woman asked, showing him the different bags of five, ten or twenty.

"Ten?" He asked, handing over the money and receiving the small bag.

"Licorice wands" Pansy drawled, paying and receiving her own candy. The others quickly made purchases, Cauldron Cakes for Blaise, Bertie Bott's Ever Flavoured Beans for Crabbe and Goyle and Pumpkin Pasties for Draco.

"Thank you dears" The trolly witch said, slowly making her way further down the aisle.

For awhile, the only noise heard within the compartment was the quiet munching of children eating candy. Slowly, darkness began to enter the compartment and small magical lights came on, hinting that the train was nearing Hogsmead.

"Well we best gather our things, we're almost there" Blaise said, beginning to gather up his belongings which always seemed to get spread over the compartment. Pansy rapidly changed into her school robes, as did the others just as the train began to pull into the station.

Exiting the train, a loud voice was heard above the loud babble of the excited students.

"Firs' years follow me!" A familiar voice called out.

"I can't believe they haven't fired him yet" Draco groaned, shaking his head in disgust as the group made their way towards the line of carriages waiting to take them to Hogwarts.

"Who?" Adrian asked, trying desperately not to get swept up in the crowd.

"Hagrid, he's that oaf of a half giant that they let reside here. He even teaches Care of Magical Creatures" Pansy explained, shoving her way past a group of terrified second years in order to snag a carriage.

"Oh, he's the one who's hippogriff attacked you, right Dray?' He asked his twin.

"Dray? What is that, some kind of disease?" A sneering voice sounded behind the group of Slytherins. Whirling, they found themselves face to face with the Golden Trio.

"Ah, Mudblood, Scarhead and Weasel" Draco drawled, "Fancy seeing you here" Adrian looked between the two groups, instinctively trying to stay out of the confrontation. Not only would he get in serious trouble back home for it, but stress could trigger one of his attacks.

"Who's you're new pet Ferret?" Ron spat, glowering in Adrian's direction. Crabbe cracked his knuckles again, staring threateningly at Ron.

"No one of importances to you Weasley, odd how you care so much about my life when you should be more concerned about how long the school will let you stay" Draco smirked, his infamous sneer present on his face.

"Wha?" Ron asked, caught up in confusion at Draco's statement.

"Oh, didn't you hear, Hogwarts is no longer offering charity for students. So there's no way your family can afford the tuition" Draco said, feigning sadness.

Ron's ears began to redden, a clear sign of danger as his volatile temper was about to get the best of him.

"Sod off Malfoy" Harry snapped, glowering in the blonde's direction.

"Scared Potty? If Weasley goes you won't have anyone hear to make you feel all special for something that you did by accident" Blaise drawled, chuckling to himself.

"Stop insulting my family's money" Ron roared, it was a sore spot for him, and Malfoy always knew how to exploit it. Surging forward, Ron swung wildly, attempting to punch Draco, but instead his flying fist connected with Adrian.

Freezing in place, Ron watched, horrified as Adrian immediately crumpled to the ground, his body shuddering, breath coming out in sharp, painful gasps.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Pansy screamed, whipping out her wand and pointing it at Ron.

"I-I didn't hit him that hard" Ron hissed, staring at the quivering boy.

Recovering from shock, Draco dropped to his knees, pulling Adrian onto his lap and viciously digging into his robes for a small, blue vial. All thoughts of appearances were gone as Draco worked ignoring the yelling and threats above his head. Ripping the stopper from the vial, he poured the contents down his twin's throat, desperately hoping he had caught it in time. Slowly, almost to slowly, Adrian began to breath easier, his shakes slowly stopped and he was able to open his eyes.

"Thanks Dray" He murmured, reaching up and tenderly touching his swollen cheek bone. Heaving a sign of relief, Draco hugged Adrian tightly, "I'll get Weasley for this" He breathed in his twin's ear, before slowly helping Adrian to his feet.

The arguing had dissipated as Hermione and Blaise had gotten it under control. The only one who had noticed Draco's odd behaviour was one Harry Potter. Intrigued by what had just occurred, Harry glanced back over his shoulder deciding at that moment to find out more about the newest Malfoy to come to Hogwarts.

"What do you think that was all about?" He asked Hermione as Ron still fumed about 'barely touching the kid'.

"I dunno Harry, but I've never seen Malfoy act like that, nor have I ever seen someone react so strangely to getting punched" She frowned, "Maybe there's something in the library" She mused to herself as they stepped into a carriage. It already held Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood though no one minded. As aimless chatter began to take over, Harry let his mind wander back to what had just happened, barely noticing that they had arrived at Hogwarts until Ginny nudged him sharply, since he was blocking the exit to the door.


	2. The Welcome Feast

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe Belongs to J.K Rowling, not me (Unfortunately)**

Chapter 2: The Welcome Feast:

The Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry was lit up as usual. Floating candles decorated the ceiling, hovering just above the tallest students heads. Above each of the four house tables were massive banners depicting the specific crest of the house. The ceiling, enchanted to look like the sky outside, was twinkling merrily with stars and a shining moon, making the entire thing look a bit surreal.

Harry and his friends slowly made their way to the Gryffindor table, which was situated on the far right side of the hall, next to it was the Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and to the far left of the hall was the Slytherin table. It only made sense that they were so far away from the Gryffindors, considering that the two houses were sworn enemies. Turning his head, Harry watched as Malfoy and his cronies entered, however, instead of Crabbe and Goyle flanking Malfoy like the good body guards they were, they were flanking the new kid, seeming to watch him more then they had ever Malfoy. Frowning, Harry filed this information away into the part of his brain that seemed dedicated to Malfoy and his stupid house.

"Err Harry?" Hermione murmured, catching his attention from her place across the table from him.

"Yea 'Mione?" He asked, looking confused, why was she looking at him like that?

"Are you trying to kill Malfoy with your eyes? Cause you seem to be staring at them an awful lot" She cautioned, not wanting her friend to get teased on the first day of school, again.

"Oh, heh, sorry, thanks 'Mione" He said, shaking his head and turning his attention to the Entrance Hall, since it was time for the first years to enter and be sorted.

As the nervous group of timid students entered, lead by non-other then Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and the Professor of Transfiguration, his attention was once again caught by Malfoy. He was confused, why was this new student not being sorted, and instead already seated, quite comfortably, at the Slytherin table, talking to Zabini as if they were old friends.

"Harry" Ron hissed, nudging his friend, surfacing from his thoughts, Harry glanced around, realizing that the table in front of him was laden with food and he had completely missed the sorting.

"Oops" The boy murmured, glancing at Ron and shrugging, "Sorry" He said, ignoring Hermione's scandalized glare, she seemed to think that the Sorting Hat was always worth listening to, even though Harry always thought the Hat was a bit deranged; it had wanted to put him in Slytherin after all.

After the feast, as everyone was just beginning to feel sleepy, Professor Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet. Instantly the Hall fell into silence, anticipating the speech that would come after every Welcoming Feast.

"Here we are again, the start of another year at our beloved school" Dumbledore said, his kind voice carrying to the far reaches of the hall.

"I'm sure you're all anxious to get to your beds after that magnificent feast, however let me steal just a few more moments of your time" He said, smiling at the few chuckles that escaped from the students.

"Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all fanged frisbees, dungbombs and a whole list of items are banned. For more information this list can be found in Mr. Filch's office on the fourth floor. Also, Quidditch tryouts will be held in two weeks, speak to your head of house for a sign up sheet. Sixth Years are eligible for a class in apparition, if you are interested, there is a sign up sheet on the wall outside this hall" He said, smiling at the cheers from the sixth years.

"This year we have a new teacher joining us, Professor Umbridge as agreed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts while Professor Lupin is away on holiday" He said as Umbridge stood up, acknowledging the scattered applause from the students.

"Lastly, I know you've all noticed a new addition to the Slytherin table this year. I'd like to take a moment to introduce you all to Adrian Malfoy, he was withheld from Hogwarts due to an illness and now is able to join us as a fifth year student. I expect you all to treat him as any new student to our school" He said, as everyone turned to stare at the newest Malfoy.

"With that, I wish you good night and a good sleep before classes begin tomorrow" He said, dismissing the students with a casual wave of his hand.

"So that's who he is" Ron said, looking a bit off.

"You've heard of him?" Hermione asked as the trio began the walk to Gryffindor tower. Shooting a glance over his shoulder, Harry watched Malfoy and his group head off in the opposite direction, towards the dungeon.

"Well yea" Ron said, looking a bit pained, as if remembering a bad memory.

"Adrian Malfoy is Draco Malfoy's twin brother" He said in a hushed voice.

"His what?" Harry hissed in surprise, "I didn't know Malfoy had a twin" He was more confused then ever.

"Anyway, I met Adrian once when we were little, well I saw him more then met him. It was at the ministry, I was visiting Dad with Mum, Fred and George" Ron explained, "It was maybe three years after you defeated You-Know-Who Harry, so we were four" He said with a shrug, "Well, Mum was talking to Dad when Lucius Malfoy comes barreling around the corner. I've never seen a Malfoy so worried, in his arms he was holding Adrian, Narcissa was behind him running with Draco" He explained, "Dad stopped them, worried of course. Malfoy was yelling about getting to St. Mungos and all sorts of stuff, Draco was crying, and Adrian..." Ron trailed off, looking faint. "I've never seen a kid like that before. He was convulsing mate, shaking so bad his Dad could barely hold him, and he couldn't breath. Of course, Dad made a portkey and set them to Mungos, but I've always remembered that. Mum told us who they were when George asked, that was the first time I'd ever seen the Malfoys" He explained.

Hermione looked worried, "I wonder if he's doing better and that's why he's allowed back.." She muttered as they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady and the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Apollo" Hermione stated primly, waiting as the picture swung forward before they entered.

"Either way, I've never seen Malfoy so protective or worried about someone, besides himself" Harry said, before they trio split ways, Hermione going to the girls dormitory and Harry and Ron to the boys.

Down in the Slytherin common room, Draco, Adrian, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy were seated on the comfortable green leather couches that surrounded the fire. Adrian's blue-grey eyes were wide as he took in the common room.

"Its nothing like you described Drake" He whined, shaking his head at his twin. "You always said it was this ominous dungeon"

"Well it is in the dungeons" Pansy pointed out, "But it's charmed to not look like it. We are under the lake, so it'd be rather dreary down here without the charms" She explained.

"Well still" Adrian murmured, rubbing his eyes lightly. He was still shaken from his episode earlier, and a nasty bruise was spreading itself over his cheek where Weasley had struck him.

Draco sighed, looking around at his 'kingdom' though his attention was focused on his twin, and to the letter he was writing home.

"Who are you writing to Dray?" Blaise asked curiously, peering at his friend with a small frown.

"My parents" Draco answered, signing his name at the bottom of the parchment and glancing at his twin.

"You're telling them, aren't you?" Adrian muttered, looking a mixture between cross and worried.

"I have to" Draco said, "You know that" looking pleadingly at his twin, "Fine" Adrian huffed, though he knew it was necessary.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed, and you all should be as well" Pansy said, standing up and smoothing her grey skirt.

"We have classes tomorrow, and it is our OWL year" She reminded them, "Stuff it" Blaise said with a small chuckle.

"Anyway, we should go to bed" He agreed, after Pansy had glowered him into the ground.

Nodding, Draco rose, followed by Adrian, "Our dorm is this way, we share with Vince, Greg and Blaise" He said, pushing open a door that had a small snake on it.

Adrian's eyes grew wide once again as he surveyed the room, five beds were set up haphazardly, they all had hangings and were in Slytherin colours. "There's a loo just over there" Blaise pointed at a silver coloured door before falling onto his bed.

"You're next to me" Draco told his twin, pointing out the bed settled in the corner, seemingly cut off, yet the most protected.

"Thanks Dray" Adrian said, looking at his trunk, which was already situated there.

"No problem" His twin answered, heading into the washroom with a bundle of clothes. The other boys had less modesty and stripped next to their beds before crawling in. Drawing the hangings around his bed, Adrian changed with the little privacy they added, before opening them up again. He didn't like the feeling of being surrounded as he slept, and he noticed none of the others had theirs drawn either.

The washroom door opened and Draco emerged, smiling reassuringly at his twin, "See you all in the morning" He said, crawling into bed. With a chorus of good nights and a flick of Blaise's wand, the lights went out and soon the five boys were sound asleep.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3: First Day

"Double potions first thing" Ron groaned, brandishing his newly acquired time table as if it were offensive.

"Ronald" Hermione hissed admonishing the boy for his rudeness, "I know it's not ideal having double potions first thing, but at least we can get it over with for the day" She said, trying to lighten his mood.

"We don't have DADA till tomorrow though" Harry noted, checking his schedule with his friends.

"Hermione why are you taking arithmancy?" He hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Because Harry I find it interesting, better then Divination" She responded primly.

"Well, minus potions, today's not awful" Ron muttered, he and Harry had identical schedules.

"Double potions, herbology, lunch then divination, care of magical creatures and lastly history of magic" Ron said, "What do you have 'Mione?" He asked.

"Same, except instead if Divination I have arithmancy" She said, shrugging.

"What about tomorrow?" Harry asked, looking at his schedule.

"DADA first, then double transfiguration, lunch, Ancient ruins, astronomy and charms" Hermione said, smiling.

"Instead of Muggle Studies, Ron and I have Muggle Studies" Harry said with a smile, "Wonder if we have Potions with the snakes again" He mused.

"Of course we do" Hermione said, causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"Ronald" Hermione's shrill voice sounded, and the two entered a bickering match. Tuning them out, Harry turned his attention to the Slytherin table, watching as Malfoy and his friends and twin compared classes.

"You're in everything that I am" Draco said, sounding relieved.

"You knew I would be Drake" Adrian said, "Father insisted as did Mother and Dumbledore had to agree"

"What do you have?" Pansy asked.

"Monday, Wednesday and Friday we have potions, today it's double, history of magic, lunch then herbology, arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures" Draco drawled.

"Tomorrow and Thursday we have, DADA, Transfiguration, tomorrow it's a double block, lunch, ancient ruins, charms and then astronomy" He said, handing his time table to the others.

"We have almost everything together, I have divination instead of Arithmancy though" Pansy said, "And Muggle studies instead of Ruins"

"Why in gods name are you taking Muggle Studies?" Draco hissed, astonished.

"Father wants me to, says I need to understand so I can deal with them when working with our Muggle businesses" She said, sniffing indifferently.

"Weird" Blaise muttered, shuddering. "Well Drake, I'm same as you and Adrian" He murmured. Crabbe and Goyle were same as Pansy, so all in all, they would spend most of the day together.

"Oi Malfoy" Marcus Flint called out, smiling at his seeker.

"You ready for trials? I'm holding them next week" He said, "Before the other houses all try and book the pitch. Snape's already reserved it for me'

"Sounds good Flint, I'll be there" Draco said, grinning at the seventh year captain.

"Good, you gonna try out?" He asked Adrian, who looked stunned.

"No" Draco responded for his twin arching an eyebrow at Flint. "I told you why he couldn't last year" He reminded the Chaser.

"Oh, right" Flint at least had the decency to blush.

"Dray" Adrian murmured, arching an eyebrow in question.

"At the end of fourth year, when Mum and Dad owled me that you'd be coming, I spoke to the house about you, telling them about your condition" Draco explained.

"Mum wanted me to" He said hastily, not wanting to aggravate his twin.

"S'okay Drake" Adrian said, shrugging lightly.

Professor Severus Snape stalked into his Potions classroom, his black robes and cloak billowing around him giving him his trademark 'oversized bat' look. Turning he watched the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins walk in and head to their customary seats. He smiled softly, though to those who did not know him, it appeared to be a sneer, as he watched Draco Malfoy, his godson, and Adrian Malfoy walk in. He was relieved to see Adrian doing better, Narcissa had fire called him the previous night after receiving Draco's letter, and asked him to keep an eye on her ailing son. He was mildly annoyed to see the livid bruise on his pale skin, though besides that the teen seemed fine. Flicking his eyes to the Gryffindors, his mouth twisted in annoyance as Harry Potter, the living embodiment of annoyance, Ron Weasley and know-it-all Hermione Granger walked into the class room. How he longed to deduct points from Weasley for beating his other godson, but he knew since he had not witnessed the event he wouldn't be able to.

"Welcome back" Snape snapped once everyone was seated.

"I hope that all of you have improved in your abilities over the summer, since this is your OWL year and I do not accept those with less then an 'O' into my NEWT classes" He drawled.

"I will not be sorry to see some of you go" His eyes lingered on Weasley and Longbottom, "But that happy dream will not occur until next year' He said, smirking dangerously. Flicking his wand the potion that they would be making appeared on the board.

"This is the potion you will be making today, it is normal to see the Pepper Up potion on the OWLs, and I expect you all to be able to brew and identify it by the end of this class" He murmured.

"Now, before you begin, I think a little quiz is in order" He chuckled maliciously as the Gryffindors shuddered.

"What is this potion used for?" He hissed, ignoring Granger's hand as it shot into the air, nearly hitting Potter in the face.

"Mr. Malfoy?" He was surprised to see Adrian's hand in the air.

"The Pepper-Up potion is used for those who are feeling exhausted" Adrian said, his voice almost a whisper. "One can take a dose of this potion and they will immediately feel more energized. Not to be taken in excess or for days on end. It is popular with Quidditch players and Aurors." He said, looking at Snape with hesitant grey eyes.

"Excellent answer Mr. Malfoy" Snape beamed, "Ten Points to Slytherin for answering correctly and in your own words" The last part was directed at Granger because she tended to give text book memorized answers.

"Thank you Sir" Adrian said, smiling lightly.

"Now that we know what potion we are making, get to work" Snape said, settling back at his desk for a moment to watch the mad scramble for ingredients. He knew Adrian would do fine. The boy had been tested last summer in order to see if he would be qualified to move into the fifth year at Hogwarts, thankfully he had passed with flying colours.

"No Ron" Hermione hissed again, grabbing her friend's hand before he added yet another wrong ingredient to the potion. Sighing, Ron raked his eyes off Malfoy whom he had been glaring at for earning points and turned his attention back to the potion at hand.

"Thanks 'Mione, I just can't believe Snape gave that git ten points" He said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Well he was right Ron" She said, shrugging as she focused on her own potion which was the prefect yellow colour.

"Still, your hand was up first, and Snape would have never given you points for the right answer" Ron argued.

"Save it Ron, we all know that Snape favours the snakes, especially Malfoy and I guess Malfoy's twin" Harry said, re-reading the instructions for the potion yet again.

What seemed like hours later, Potions let out and Harry and Ron emerged, looking visibly shaken.

"I've never seen Snape that mad" Harry said, shaking his head and watching as Neville slipped from the classroom, tear stains clear on his cheeks. Hermione was beside the upset boy, trying to sooth him.

"He did explode another cauldron" Ron said, shaking his head, "Snape makes him so nervous that he can't concentrate, and then something like this happens" He said, indicating his singed robes.

"But still, Neville's exploded cauldrons before, Snape's never been that angry" Harry argued.

"Could be because of Adrian" Hermione mused, having caught up with them once Neville had calmed down a bit.

"Oh?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione interestedly. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Neville was right in front of Adrian, and from what Ron told us yesterday, Adrian's not exactly healthy" She said, "Snape would know what's wrong with him, and probably was worried" She said, shrugging a bit. "I do agree though, he did overreact" She reassured hastily after seeing the incredulous looks on both Harry and Ron's faces. Glancing ahead of them Harry noted Malfoy was walking with his twin and the rest of his friends.

"Shall we see what they're saying?" Harry asked, pulling his invisibility cloak from under his robes and looking at his friends. They followed the snakes until the Great hall were they went towards the green houses and the snakes headed off towards whatever class they had.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital wing?" Draco asked, looking his twin over anxiously.

"I'm fine Dray, really" Adrian said, and he was, minus a few minor burns from where the potion had struck his exposed skin. "It was an accident, and Professor Snape took fifty points off of him" He said, trying to placate his over-protective twin.

"Shoulda taken a hundred" Blaise muttered as the group made their way out of the dungeons and headed towards the history of magic classroom. "At least we don't have the Gryffindors anymore" He said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine" Draco muttered, though he didn't look pleased, "Hmm? Oh yea, I don't think I could handle another class with Longbottom just now, I'd probably hex him into next week" He commented as they swept into the classroom just off of the great hall.

"S'okay Dray, I'm pretty sure Snape scared the piss outta him" Pansy reassured, a haughty expression on her face. To outside observers, the group of Slytherins looked the same as always, refined, withdrawn, 'above' everyone else. However, this was normal, they always tried to present themselves in this manner, having been taught to never show true emotion unless surrounded by those they trusted, and at school Slytherins only trusted other Slytherins.

"He did, didn't he?" Blaise commented, sitting down next to Pansy and smirked.

"Longbottom's always been terrified of Snape. Don't you remember the bogart incident in third year" Draco commented from behind where he was seated with Adrian.

"Bogart incident?" Adrian asked, jumping a little as Professor Binns floated through the black board.

"Yes, in third year Professor Lupin was teaching us how to defeat a bogart" Draco answered, "Anyway, a bogart always takes on the image of what you fear the most and Longbottom's bogart took on the shape of Professor Snape" He said while Parkinson giggled.

"Man what a long day" Ron groaned, having just returned from dinner in the great hall.

"At least we have Quidditch to look forward to in a few weeks" Harry said, collapsing into a comfortable chair by the fire.

"I still can't believe how much homework they assigned" Ron groused, looking down at the pile of books in front of him.

"And this is just the first day" He groaned, staring at the amount of work.

"Well it is our OWL year Ron" Hermione said, pulling her herbology text towards her and beginning her essay on magical herbs and where to find them.

"Chess mate?" Ron asked Harry, having shoved his books away in disgust.

"Yea sure, I don't think I'm going to get much done tonight anyway" He said, glancing around as Fred and George, Ron's twin older brothers caused a ruckus in the corner.

"I could ask them to stop" Hermione said, fingering her shiny prefect badge.

"Nah, let them have their fun" Ron said hastily, having been assigned as the other Gryffindor Prefect he had no desire to take on his pain in the ass twin brothers.

"Why didn't Malfoy get Slytherin prefect?" Harry asked suddenly, glancing around at his friends.

"He did, but he turned it down. Its gone to Parkinson and Zabini now" Hermione responded before pointedly returning her attention to her essay.

"Harry" Ron prodded, the chess board having been set up.

"You really should start your homework" Hermione cautioned, shaking her head at the two as they ignored her and started on a rather loud chess match.

Down in Slytherin common rooms, things were much the same, however the Snakes were a bit more quiet then the Gryffindors.

"How was your first day?" Blaise asked Draco and Adrian as he pulled his potions essay towards himself. Work ethic was common among Slytherin house, and they often broke off and formed small study groups in order to get things down quicker.

"S'alright" Adrian said, curling in a large, leather chair and working on his history of magic essay.

"Long" Draco said, having been in a mood since potions class that morning. All three were busy working when Pansy appeared, closely followed by Professor Snape.

"Uncle Sev" Draco said in surprise, though he smiled pleasantly.

"Draco, Adrian" The man said, grinning in a very un-Snape like manner at the twins. "Would you mind accompanying me to my office for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure" Adrian said, standing up tiredly and yawning. The petite teen rubbed his eyes before nodding at his godfather to lead the way.

Draco also nodded, rising quickly and following Adrian and Severus out of the common room, ignoring the curious glances from other members of their house.

Once locked in the privacy of Snape's office the man turned and looked at the two. Gesturing for them to sit, he conjured up some tea and handed Adrian a mug full as well as Draco.

"So, why don't you tell me what happened yesterday evening with Weasley?" He asked, once he had comfortably seated himself. He listened intently as Draco launched into the story, though his eyes were focused on Adrian. The poor boy looked exhausted, though that was only to be expected after his first day, and also a little scared. It was clear that being punched in the face was not something he had enjoyed, plus the added fear of his episode probably hadn't helped.

"Can I heal your bruise?" Severus asked, looking kindly at the boy. Adrian's hand automatically flew to his bruise, though he winced as his fingers brushed over it and he nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Y-yes" He stammered, wincing as his godfather placed his wand on his sore cheek. Muttering a spell, a hot sensation flowed over Adrian's flesh and then it was gone. Surprise marked the boy's face as he touched his now healed cheek. "Thank you" He said gently.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, watching his brother intently.

"Fine Dray" Adrian said, smiling reassuringly at his twin. "Just tired"

"If you still feel tired tomorrow morning, I'd like you to go to the hospital wing, okay?" Severus asked his godson, "Just so Poppy can check you out and make sure you're not straining yourself" He reassured as Adrian looked ready to protest.

"Okay" Adrian said, "I'll make sure he goes" Draco added, his grey eyes fierce.

TIme flew past as they chatted and sipped tea, however, when Severus' clock chimed rather suddenly, he turned and checked the time.

"Time certainly flies" He muttered, looking back at Draco with a grin. Turning he indicated Adrian who was curled up in his chair, sound asleep.

"Make sure he doesn't strain himself" He murmured to Draco a small frown on his face as he watched the youngest Malfoy.

"I will' Draco said, effortlessly scooping Adrian into his arms, "See you tomorrow Uncle Sev, we can have tea again" He said, grinning.

"Yes Draco, see you tomorrow" Severus replied, watching the two boys leave with a small grin.

Heading to the fire place he tossed in a pinch of floo powder, "Malfoy Manor" He called, inserting his head into the fire place.


	4. Time Flies

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter still belongs to J.K Rowling -sigh-**

Chapter Four: Time Flies

Time at Hogwarts was flying by for Adrian and the others. It was the day before Halloween and a saturday to boot. The youngest Malfoy was fitting in well at Hogwarts, particularly within his house. He was well liked by his teachers and his quiet manner often let him fly under the radar. His twin was still over protective, but since the incident with Ron Weasley he hadn't had another episode.

"Adrian!" Pansy's voice echoed in his ear as he glanced up from the chair he had been seated in.

"What?" He asked, looking mildly startled as he surveyed Pansy.

"C'mon its a Hogsmead weekend, which means we're going to Hogsmead" She said, grinning at the boy.

"Oh right" He blushed lightly, "I forgot" He admitted looking a bit ashamed of himself.

"No worries" Pansy reassured him, knowing that despite his apparent comfort, Adrian was still adjusting to Hogwarts.

"Where's Dray?" He asked, looking around as if he had just realized his twin and bodyguards were missing.

"Quidditch practice, they should be done any minute" She said and on cue, Blaise who played chaser, Drake, and Crabbe and Goyle-the Slytherin beaters-entered the common room with a proud Marcus Flint.

After the boys had showered and were more appropriately clothed, the group of Slytherins headed off down the path that lead to Hogsmead. Being the end of October, a light smattering of snow covered the ground, and the group was bundled up with hats, scarves and gloves.

Adrian shuddered inside his dragon-skin jacket which was the same as Drake's. "Its cold" He muttered, causing his twin to chuckle.

"You're not used to the cold I bet" He teased, at the Manor, they had heating charms on the place, and Adrian had always been far to sick to go out and play in the snow.

"No I'm not" Adrian muttered, "I always spent days like this inside, or if I had to go out, Mother and Father made sure I didn't feel the cold" He told his twin, though he smiled. He was enjoying being away from home, though he missed his parents a lot. It was nice not to have his family worrying about him constantly, and he got to spend time with Drake, who for the last four years he'd only seen during summer and on holidays.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Blaise asked, looking around at the others.

"Zonkos?" Vince suggested, though he and Greg didn't speak up often, the two 'thugs' as they were known to the other houses were not without intelligence.

"The joke shop?" Adrian asked, trying to clarify things.

"Yea, its pretty awesome, but its usually dominated by those pesky Weasley twins" Pansy said with a small shrug.

"How about we go to Zonkos, do some shopping, Three Broomsticks for lunch and hit Honey Dukes on our way back to school?" Blaise suggested.

"Sounds good, I need to pick up some Christmas Presents" Draco said, smiling at his twin.

"Christmas isn't for two months Dray" Pansy said, chuckling.

"Still doesn't hurt to shop early" Draco said primly.

"Either way, it sounds good" Adrian said, returning Draco's smile

As the group walked, they noted with some dismay the Golden Trio, flanked by the Weasley twins, in front of them. Laughter could be heard from the group though they did their best to ignore them.

"This could be interesting" Blaise drawled as they entered Zonkos behind the Gryffindor group.

"They better not try anything" Draco said, immediately heading to a specific side of the store. Of course in the process he bumped into Weasley.

"Oi Ferret" Ron bellowed, "Why don't you watch where you're bloody well going"

"Sorry Weasel, didn't mean to" Draco drawled.

"Ferret bugging you Ron?" Fred, or maybe George asked.

"Damn near ran me over, probably trying to contaminate me with Ferret germs"

"I wouldn't willingly touch you if you paid me. Which you couldn't afford anyway" Draco snapped.

Slowly the voices got louder and louder and an all out shouting match ensued between Ron and Draco, supplemented by Hermione and Pansy and Harry and Blaise. Crabbe and Goyle hung back, standing by Adrian who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

Of course the twins noticed the youngest Malfoy standing by himself and found this the perfect opportunity to play a prank.

While the others were distracted, they snuck up behind Adrian, Crabbe and Goyle and shoved one of their own inventions, A Weasley Rocket; a type of firework, into his hood.

"OUT" Roared a voice and both parties whirled, seeing the owner of the shop glowering at them.

"Get out" He snapped, shoving the group out into the street. In the commotion, no one noticed the lit fire work poking out of Adrian's hood. Both twins looked smug, but that could be due to the argument occurring at that moment.

-BANG- Suddenly Adrian was dragged from his place between Vince and Greg and shot backwards, dragged by the powerful explosive in his hood.

Yelping the boy's face paled, his heart began to race and he began to visibly gasp for air.

"Adrian!" Draco yelled, lunging after his twin, desperate to stop what was happening. The firework suddenly shot upwards, dragging Adrian who's face had gone almost blue as small lines opened up on his skin and blood began to pour from the wounds, up towards the sky. Suddenly the firework exploded and Adrian was dropped, terrifyingly quickly, towards the ground.

Hermione whipped out her wand and screamed a spell, slowing the boy's rapid fall, though he still struck the ground with a thud and was deathly pale and not moving.

"Adrian" Draco yelled, running to his twin, all pretense of dignity gone as he threw himself to his twin's side.

"Call Professor Snape" He yelled, his voice harsh as Blaise and Pansy took off running towards the nearest store while Crabbe and Goyle grabbed onto Fred and George so the twins couldn't get away with this.

Professor Snape barreled out of the fire place at the Hogs Head, racing after Pansy and Blaise as they led the way towards where Adrian was. A quick explanation was all it took and the normally reserved Professor was flying through Hogsmead.

"Bloody Hell" He gasped in an undignified manner as he fell beside Draco.

"Did you give him his potion?" He asked Draco, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Y-yea but it didn't work" He said, Adrian was breathing a bit better, but still very still, pale and bleeding profusely.

"I need to get him to the Hospital wing" Snape said, scooping Adrian up, noting with some dismay that his back was badly burnt. Extracting the firework as he saw it, he whirled on the visibly terrified Weasley twins and the Golden Trio.

"Come with me" He hissed, before heading towards the fire place, followed by an anxious Draco.

"Head back to the school" Snape said to the other Slytherins, "I will need you to tell me what happened once I've seen to Adrian"

Nodding in unison, Pansy, Blaise and the others began the long trek to the school.

"Better watch yourself Weasley" Blaise hissed at Ron as they walked past.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Draco asked Madame Pomfrey, sitting down in the chair next to Adrian's hospital bed.

"He will be, he'll need to stay for a day or two, should be out in time for the Feast tomorrow" She said as she applied some salve to Adrian's burnt back.

"It could have been worse Mr. Malfoy, you're quick thinking with his potion really helped" She reassured as she finished her job.

"You may stay the night as well, if it makes you feel better" She said softly, knowing Draco wouldn't want to leave his twin.

"Thanks" Draco said, his voice soft as he stared at Adrian.

"What happened?" Narcissa Malfoy demanded as she stepped out of the personal fire place in Snape's quarters closely followed by Lucius.

"It sounded urgent Severus" The head of the Malfoy house said, looking at his oldest friend worriedly.

"Well, yes it is urgent" Severus said, before quickly explaining what had happened to Adrian.

"They did WHAT?" Narcissa raged, her normally calm demeanor completely gone.

"My baby? My Adrian?" She demanded as Lucius laid a restraining arm on her.

"The Weasley's will pay love" He said softly.

"Come, Dumbledore would like to see you. He has Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in his office now as they decided what to do with the twins" Severus said, trying to keep his voice calm in order to keep Narcissa from having an all out screaming fit.

"I want them expelled" Lucius said, "And the whole family falling apart" Severus shuddered, he had no doubt the Weasley family would pay dearly for harming Adrian Malfoy.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sighed as he watched Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sweep into his office. He was not looking forward to this, not at all. Already seated in front of him were Molly and Arthur Weasley and both looked downright terrified. Next to the well dressed and wealthy Malfoys, the Weasleys looked even poorer then they were, in frayed cloaks, second hand robes and too dirty shoes.

Elegantly sitting down in a chair, Narcissa Malfoy leveled her gaze on Albus, making the man flinch with the depth of emotion he saw there.

Standing behind her, Lucius put his hands on the chair, a sneer curled onto his face as he surveyed the Weasley family. Severus came and stood beside Dumbledore as they waited for Minerva to arrive. As heads of the houses involved, both needed to be their to enforce an punishment that occurred.

Once Minerva entered the room, taking the side opposite Severus, the meeting began.

"Well we all know why we are gathered here. We have heard the story from Mr. Zabini and Miss Parkinson as well as from Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione" Albus began, blue eyes looking to both sides.

"Draco Malfoy is currently in the Hospital wing, seeing to his twin" He explained as Narcissa opened her mouth to ask.

"Adrian Malfoy has sustained serious burns on his back from his neck down, as well as having a reaction due to the stress of the incident. He also received a broken arm and three cracked ribs due to this incident" He said, looking at the worried parents.

"It is known to you that Adrian Malfoy suffers from a serious magical ailment which cause him to react very badly to certain stressful situations. The Malfoys do not want people knowing what this ailment is, so I will refrain from telling you. What I will tell you is that this is a very dangerous ailment and if he is exposed for prolonged periods of time he could die" Molly Weasley sucked in a harsh breath.

"Now the incident in question occurred this afternoon outside of Zonkos joke shop" Dumbledore continued, "I've already spoken to Mr. Nailen, the owner of Zonkos and he already told me what he saw occur"

"What's going to happen to Fred and George Albus?" Molly finally asked, "We all know what happened, but the boys were just playing a prank" She said, trying to keep the man on track.

"I know Molly" Albus said, watching as Narcissa Malfoy turned a glare on Molly that would have frozen a basilisk on a rampage.

"My son almost died because of that prank" She snapped, "If you think for one minute we're going to allow those monsters you call children to stay here after attacking our son you are sorely mistaken" Her silver-blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Albus we can't expel the Weasley twins" Minerva said, her voice low, "You said for Adrian to be treated like any other child who came here. Well Mr and Mr. Weasley were only acting as they would to any other student" She said, shaking her head softly.

"Albus at the very least you have to suspend them, and I demand they do detention with me until the end of the year" Severus said.

"I want them gone" Lucius said, "Adrian's already in the Hospital because of these hooligans, he doesn't need to be exposed to them any more"

"Lucius I know you're worried for your son, but I promise you nothing like this will occur again' Albus said placatingly.

"My decision is for Mr. and Mr. Weasley to be suspend for two weeks and once returned to Hogwarts they will serve detention with Professor Snape for the remainder of the year. They also will have to return to their common room directly after dinner" He said.

"I want a Quidditch ban. Mr. Malfoy's twin brother plays as Seeker for Slytherin, I fear he may react badly to the twins" Severus said.

"Done' Albus said, sighing the paper work, "Now, Mr. Malfoy you and your wife requested to see Adrian?"

"Yes Dumbledore, and believe me, this will not be the last you hear of this" Lucius said, looking dangerously at the Weasley family.

"Don't threaten my family Malfoy" Arthur said, standing up and glowering at the man.

"Then do not threaten mine Weasley. But it appears you already have" Lucius said, gesturing for Snape to take them to the hospital wing.


	5. Halloween

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to J.K Rowling**

Chapter 5: Halloween

Adrian groaned, eyes slowly flickering open. The first thing he noticed is that he was lying on his stomach, the second was that he was shirtless. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself up and glanced around. Dray was asleep in the chair next to him and his parents were hovering over the bed.

"Mum? Dad?" He asked, his voice sounded scratchy and his throat ached.

"Baby" Narcissa said softly, hugging him tightly, "How are you feeling?" Lucius asked, looking anxiously at his son.

"Awful" He admitted, he rubbed his eyes again, "What time is it?" He asked, frowning a bit.

"About nine in the morning, its Sunday so you don't have classes" Lucius reassured.

"Oh, its halloween right?" Adrian asked.

"Yes love" Narcissa said, "We got here last night and spoke to Professor Dumbledore" She said, a small frown marring her features.

"Oh" Draco had woken up now, "And what does he plan on doing?" His voice was stiff as he helped Adrian sit up.

"He's suspending the twins for two weeks, as well as serving detention with Professor Snape for the rest of the year" He said, "Also they have a curfew and are banned from Quidditch" Lucius said.

"Father that's not enough" Draco hissed, "Not nearly enough" He snapped his fingers biting into Adrian's shoulder.

"I know Draco, believe me Dumbledore may have kept the twins in school, but their family will suffer for this" He said, eyes wandering over Adrian.

Madame Pomfrey wandered over, "How are you feeling today Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, pointing her wand at him and preforming a diagnostics spell.

"Fine" Adrian replied with a soft smile.

"Well you're back is a bit beat up, but provided you go slow and take your potions regularly you can leave today" She said with a smile.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Narcissa asked, looking worriedly at her son.

"I'll be fine Mum, Dray makes sure I take my potion every morning" Adrian responded, "Please Mum, I wanna go to the feast, and the big party" He looked liked a kick puppy.

"Oh, alright" Narcissa said, "But you take it easy" She warned. Adrian grinned and slipped out of the hospital bed.

"C'mon then lets go back to the common room and get changed. I've been wearing these clothes for twenty-four hours" Draco whined though he was smiling.

"Okay" Adrian said, hugging his parents before following his brother out of the hospital wing. Immediately they were surrounded by Pansy, Blaise, Vince and Greg.

"You okay?" Blaise asked, making sure Adrian was in the center of the group.

"Yea, I'm okay" Adrian said, his voice a mere whisper as Draco immediately began to tell the others what had happened with the Weasley twins.

"Bloody hell" Ron breathed, falling into the chair nearest the fire. He was still in shock over what happened the previous evening.

"Ron" Hermione hissed at his language, though she too was stunned.

"Whats wrong with Adrian?" Harry asked, still caught up in what had happened to the boy.

"I dunno mate, never seen anything like that" Ron said while Hermione nodded. "But either way, I hope that little git is happy. Getting Fred and George banned from Quidditch, Oliver's gonna do in his nut"

"It was a mean prank Ron. Adrian could have been seriously hurt" Hermione said, shaking her in disgust.

"Well either way, don't you think that detention with Snape for the rest of the year would be enough?" Ron said, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Honestly Ronald is all you care about Quidditch?" Hermione snapped as the two began arguing. Harry sighed, racking his fingers through his thick hair, "Guys" He said, shaking his head as they continued to bicker.

"Its almost time for the feast' He pointed out as they both turned to glare at him.

"Oh" Ron said, blushing sheepishly, "Lets go then" He said, standing up and leading the trio out of the common room.

The Great Hall was loud and obnoxious, decked out in Halloween themed decorations. Floating pumpkins took the place of the normal candles, and enchanted bats and various other things flew through the air. Candy of all sorts covered the tables, as well as the usual food for a feast. Younger students were eating quickly since the big 'party' as Adrian called it was for fourth years and up.

"You sure you're up to this?" Draco asked Adrian, yet again.

"Yes Dray, I want to stay" Adrian said, smiling at his twin. He was well aware of Potter staring at him from across the hall, as well as Weasley looking ready to come and punch him again.

"Dray, they're staring again. Bloody Gryffindorks" Blaise said, standing up as they finished eating.

"Shall we go get ready for the dance?" Pansy said, "We have to get in costume. And without those dreadful Weasley twins, we don't have to worry about the punch exploding or anything" She said, laughing as they walked back down to the common rooms.

"You all have your costumes, right?" She asked for the forth time, "Yes Pans, we all do" Draco said laughing as he gave the password for the common room.

"We meet back here in thirty minutes" Blaise said to Pansy, since the boys we're all getting ready together.

Approximately thirty minutes later the boys walked into the common room where Pansy was patiently waiting for them.

She was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, whom she had heard about in her Muggle Studies class.

"Awesome costume Pans" Blaise said with a grin. He was dressed as a gangster from the 1920s, in a sharp black suit with his hair slicked back.

"Same to you Blaise" She said with a small smile. Vince and Greg were dressed as Muggle wrestlers whom they had seen on TV in Muggle London, with their muscles the boys pulled off the costumes fantastically.

Adrian was dressed as almost gothic with a long, black dragon hide trench coat with silver studs. His silvery-blonde hair was died black with red streaks (magically done of course). He was wearing skin tight black skinny jeans (Which was a normal part of his daily outfit) and under his black trench coat he was wearing a skin tight back t-shirt with red faded writing on it.

"What are you Adrian?" Pansy asked, looking the youngest Malfoy twin over with a practiced eye.

"Singer in my favorite band" Adrian replied with a small shrug.

"Is that the band you're always talking about Drake?" Blaise asked, eyeing his friend curiously.

"Yea" Draco replied, resplendent in his own vampire costumed. Wearing a long, black cloak and light black pants, Drake pulled off the part perfectly. He even had his lips bloodied and fake fangs though they looked realistic.

"Ready to go?" Pansy asked, bouncing on her high-heeled feet excitedly.

"Yes Pans, stop behaving like an over excited Gryffindor" Draco teased as the group headed up into the bustling Great Hall.

Music from the international famous wizarding band the Weird Sisters was blaring out of wireless radio speakers. Students from fourth year and up were dressed up and dancing like crazy. Where the house tables had one stood was a massive dance floor, with two tables shoved back against the walls ladened with halloween sweets.

"Woah" Adrian said, his eyes growing wide.

"Told you it was awesome" Drake said, grabbing a bottle of butter beer.

"Blaise as a flask of fire whisky in his jacket, we'll be drinking that later" Greg whispered to the group.

"Awesome" Draco said though cast a glance at Adrian.

"I can drink Dray" Adrian teased his brother, snagging his bottle of butter beer with a small chuckle.

"Ponce" Draco said, though it was affectionate.

"Oh look, the Golden Trio has arrived" Blaise drawled, chewing on his 'fake' cigar with a small frown.

"What are they supposed to be?" Pansy said, her eye brows nearly disappearing into her hair line.

"Its easy" Draco said, "Though their costumes are cheap enough for it to be difficult to tell" He teased Pansy.

"Obviously Granger is a princess" Draco sneered, "Like from those Muggle fairytales. Weasel is her Prince or something, though who'd want a Prince that looks like that is beyond me" He drawled. "Lastly, Potter is a Knight of some sort, probably of Gryffindor because of that red and gold monstrosity on his chest" He said, pointing at the lion which was embossed on Harry's chest.

"Weird" Adrian muttered, taking another swing of butter beer.

"The definitely look pretty ridiculous" Pansy said, snagging Blaise's flask and taking a swig while the Professors weren't looking.

"Mione these costumes are weird" Ron said, tugging on his crown and looking at his friend.

"You look wonderful Ronald" Hermione said, twirling her skirts as they looked around.

"Yea Ron, quit complaining at least you aren't wearing a hundred pounds of tin" Harry teased, swaggering next to them, his fake sword glinting at his hip.

"See" Hermione said, "Besides we're the best dressed here, everyone went so typical" She said, eyeing the 'competition' there was a big costume contest tonight after all and she wanted to win.

"What are Malfoy and them wearing?" Ron said looking at Pansy confused.

"She's little Red Riding Hood" Hermione said, "And that's an expensive costume" She noted, shaking her head.

"They always think that they can just buy this contest" Hermione groused.

"Easy Granger, we don't care about winning some useless contest" Draco drawled, while Hermione had been talking the Slytherin group had made their way across to the Golden Trio.

"However with those costumes you'll never win" Draco said, eyeing the costumes with obvious distaste.

"Stuff it Malfoy" Harry said, looking every bit the gallant knight that he was pretending to be.

"God Potter, ever since you accidentally defeat the dark lord as a baby you've always thought your so awesome. Well I've got news for you, you're not" Draco hissed, "Thats what it was Potter, a bit of magic gone wrong and he died and now you think you're some big shot for something you didn't do" It was clear this was a point of contention between the two.

"There are others out there Potter, his friends, his Death Eaters and they'll come for you" He said sneering in Harry's face.

"Sod off Malfoy or I'll make sure your brother gets another firework shoved on him, except this time I'll make sure it works" Weasley snapped, hands balling into fists.

All colour drained from Draco's already pale face. "You touch my brother Weasley and I swear to god it will be the last thing you ever do" Draco hissed his gaze much like his father's at that moment.

"You're family will suffer for what they did to Adrian. Your dad's chance of a ministry job that's actual useful is gone. Every loan you've taken out Weasley, it's getting called in. Your family is going to live in the shit hole they deserve to for the rest of your pathetic life for what your brothers did to Adrian. Do you really think threatening him is going to help your situation. Do you want a job after you graduate? Do you want to be able to even live in England? I can make sure your life is a living hell Weasel and I won't hesitate to do that" Draco hissed.

"Draco..." Pansy trailed off, eyes wide though she agreed with everything he had just said, it was just that the Professors were beginning to pay attention to the commotion in the corner.

"Don't threaten my friends Ferret" Harry snapped.

"Don't even start Potter, my family will tear yours to shreds. You want a normal life? I suggest you stay the hell away from my family, from my brother or I swear you will have the wrath of the entire Malfoy family come down upon you. We will make the Dark Lord look like a walk in the Park" He hissed, shaking his head in disgust at the trio.

"C'mon Adrian" Draco said whirling around and leading his pack of Slytherins back to the opposite end of the room.

"Git" Ron spat furiously, "Threatening my family like that" He fumed, ignoring Hermione's frantic shushing motion. "No 'Mione, he threatened them and he will pay" Ron hissed while Harry nodded.

"We can't let that slimy arsehole get away with talking to us like that" Harry snapped, watching Malfoy chat with his friends as if their conversation had seemingly not happened.

"Lets go get some food" Hermione suggested timidly, "I want to have a good night guys, we can deal with Malfoy and his scum later' She said, heading towards the food table.

"Nice outfit Hermione" Lavender Brown called out, smiling at the Gryffindor Prefect.

"Thanks Lav, I made it myself" Hermione said with a small swish of her skirts. "Well myself and my magic" She chuckled softly.

"You look stunning, I bet you win the costume contest" Lavender said, though she normally wasn't a fan of Hermione.

Hermione just nodded and continued on her way, closely followed by Ron and Harry, both whom were still fuming.

"She does look nice, but did you see Adrian and Draco Malfoy?" Pravati Patil, Lavender's best friend asked.

"I know, they look gorgeous, to bad their in Slytherin" Hannah Abbot, a pretty Hufflepuff girl in their year added.

"Who knew Malfoy had a twin, I mean I didn't" Padma, Pravati's twin said with a small shrug.

"No idea, but who cares, he's hot" Lavender replied with a chuckle.

"I can't believe that Weasley" Draco hissed, draining a butter beer he had grabbed from a passing fourth year. The Prince of Slytherin was pissed, though he was doing his best to remain calm on the outside, on those who knew him would be aware of his anger.

"Threatening Adrian, after everything his git brothers did" He fumed, watching his twin with weary eyes. Adrian was obviously a little upset, that much was clear, but he was doing his best to remain calm.

"Don't worry Dray, we won't let the Weasel or his idiot friends near Adrian" Vince said, smiling dangerously.

"He's a Slytherin and your brother and you know Slytherins protect their own" Pansy said, "We'll make sure the whole house knows, Adrian will be safe" She smiled reassuringly at the boy.

"Thanks guys" Adrian said, his voice a bit breathy, "I'm gonna go back to the dorm though, I think I need to lay down" He said, smiling half heartedly. He raised a hand before Draco could ask if he wanted him to come. "I'll be fine on my own, I'm just gonna take my potion and go to bed" He promised his twin.

"Alright" Draco said, though he sounded uneasy, "Just be safe?" He asked, grey eyes sparkling for a moment.

"I will Dray, see you later" Adrian said, heading out of the hall. Brilliant green eyes watched the young Malfoy twin take off and without his friends noticing, Harry Potter followed him.

"Oi Adrian" An unfamiliar voice called out, the echo from the dungeon making it sound distorted. Turning, Adrian found himself face to face with Harry Potter.

"Potter?" Adrian gasped, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "What the hell do you want?" He demanded, trying to channel his inner Draco, though he failed miserably.

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright after yesterday. I might not like your family, but you didn't look so good" Harry said, trying to sound like he was joking.

"I'm fine:" Adrian said stiffly, "You didn't seem so concerned earlier when you were mocking my brother. Or yesterday when you were laughing at the twins' joke" He huffed, sounding much more like his twin.

"I know, but I am sorry you got hurt" Harry said, stepping back a bit. He was intrigued by the youngest Malfoy and was tempted to get to know him better.

"Sod off Potter, you don't give a rats arse about my well being, you're just trying to satisfy your own curiosity. You don't think I see you watching me all the time, or asking people about me? I'm not stupid" Adrian hissed, stepping away from Harry. He could feel his heart pounding and knew Dray would kill him if he got more stressed out then he was.

"Leave me alone Potter" He spat, turning on his heel and striding away. He got barely two feet before Harry grabbed his arm, yanking him around effortlessly.

"Potter" Adrian gasped, trying to wrench his arm free. He could tell Harry was surprised with how weak he was, but he didn't care, just continued to try and free himself.

"Let me go" He growled, "Now" He added, trying to remain in control of whatever was happening.

"No Adrian, I really am sorry" Harry said, pushing the smaller boy against the wall using it to hold him as well.

"I'm sorry you got hurt" He added again, leaning closer, his green eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Leave me alone" Adrian shoved again, managing to get away. "I don't want your sympathy Potter, I want you to stop staring at me like I'm some bloody science experiment" And with that Adrian ran down the pathway towards the common room, only pausing to give the password "Pure" before bolting into his bedroom.

Returning his appearance to normal and taking a long shower took some time, but soon Adrian was tucked into bed, reading. He actually enjoyed it, since during his worse bouts of illness it was all he really had. His parents had tried to keep him amused, but really it was hard. He sighed, picking up a small vial, red this time and drinking it quickly. Pulling a face he replaced it on his bedside table, checking his stock.

"Damn" He muttered, he'd need to ask Uncle Sev for some more, since he was the only person his parents trusted to brew his potion. Sighing, he made a mental note to ask the next day in potions, before returning his attention to his book and slowly drifting to sleep. He wasn't even awake to hear the others come back, though he'd hear stories the next day of Pansy winning the costume contest, Granger leaving in tears and more arguments with Weasley and Potter.


	6. Happy Holidays

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling still owns Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I am currently working on the next chapters of this story. **

**For those who are wondering this will continue on as a series (Years 6 and 7 will each have their own stories)**

**Also, this will be a LONG fic. I know it seems to be jumping ahead rather quickly, but trust me it will slow down. **

**R/R**

Chapter Six: Happy Holidays!

The week before school let out for Christmas holidays, was one of the toughest for the fifth years of Hogwarts. It was the last part of term and all the Professors seemed to realize that their OWLs were in a mere four months. This not only caused stress in the classroom, but there was an increase in homework. Tempers between staff and students flared, and more then one person was reduced to tears by a vicious Professor Snape and sent off to the Hospital Wing for a calming draught.

"You're coming to the Burrow for Holidays, right mate?" Ron asked for probably the tenth time.

"Yes Ron, I've told you like ten times that I am" Harry said, "My Mum and Dad are too, we're doing the Holidays at your house this year" He reassured. Each year the Potters and the Weasleys alternated where Christmas was being held, it was a tradition.

"My Mum and Dad will come on Christmas morning and spend the night and I'll go home with them after that until term starts" Harry explained again.

"Brilliant, should be a good one this year" Ron said, relaxing a bit. He was always worried the Potters wouldn't want to come anymore, especially since his Dad had lost his job at the ministry and was now working at a shop in Diagon Alley. He knew the Malfoys were to blame, despite all the assurances from his parents and he wouldn't rest till they suffered and he knew the best way to do this was through Adrian Malfoy.

"You got all your shopping done then?" Hermione asked, she too would be spending Christmas at the Burrow while her parents back packed through Australia. She was relieved actually, she hated the idea of backpacking, and when her parents had offered going to the Burrow instead, she had jumped at the change.

"Yea I'm all set" Harry said, as Ron nodded. Harry had given Ron some Galleons so that he was able to shop for his friends and family.

"Oi here come Fred and George, wasn't tonight their last detention with Snape before next term?" Harry asked Ron as the weary twins trudged into the Common room.

"Yea, bugger Snape, look at how tired they are" Ron replied his face darkening as the twins immediately disappeared upstairs to sleep. No one knew what Snape was making them do in their detentions, but the twins returned exhausted every night they had one.

"You got your shopping done?" Harry asked Hermione, desperate to change the subject.

"Yup, finished it on our last Hogsmead day, think I got everything" She said with a small smile.

"Sounds good, I can't wait to get home" Ron said with a happy grin as the tension fled from his face.

"Dray have you got everything?" Adrian asked his twin as they finished packing. They were leaving on the Hogwarts Express in a few hours to head home for Christmas and they were doing their last minute check.

"Yup, I'm leaving some stuff here obviously" Draco replied, "You got everything?" He asked his twin.

"Yea I think so" Adrian said, closing his neatly packed trunk, he knew the house elves would deal with it.

"Whose hosting the Christmas Party this year?" Blaise asked, "Ministry" Draco responded, pulling a face.

"Supposed to be some sort of Holiday thing, everyone is going" Pansy piped up, "So none of our families are going to do a specific one, since we'll see each other there" She explained.

"Lovely" Blaise muttered sarcastically, "I hate ministry functions"

"We all do" Adrian said, pulling a face, "But we're all needed there, since we're good Pure Bloods and all" He said, shrugging too slender shoulders.

"Adrian's right, besides it might prove amusing to see who all turns up" Draco said with a malicious grin.

"Weasley wouldn't dare show his face there after his department got closed down" He said, laughing lightly.

"Nah Weasley totally would" Blaise said, "He's to stupid to take the hint"

"We're gonna be late" Pansy muttered a few hours later as she watched Blaise and Adrian try and kill each other via chess.

"Lets go, I can't wait to get home" Blaise said with a small grin.

"You just can't wait to see who your mother married" Draco teased, dodging as his friend mocked punched him.

"You know I can't stand half the men she marries, although they do try to buy my affection which usually makes Christmas pretty awesome" Blaise said, laughing to himself.

"Anyway, you're all coming over to the Manor on the twenty-third right?" Adrian asked, looking at his group of friends.

"Of course, we'll be there" Pansy reassured as they made their way to the carriages and then by extension the train.

"See you on the twenty-third" Draco called to his friends as he and Adrian piled into the limo that would get them to the Manor. Of course Narcissa and Lucius had been unable to pick the boys up, but they had been able to send the car. Of course it was a magic car, which was why the Malfoys used it, they'd never use a Muggle vehicle.

Stretching out in the backseat Adrian stared out the window, watching London fly by with a small sigh.

"I can't wait to get home" He admitted to Draco.

"I know how you feel, I love coming home for Holidays, although the best part was coming home and seeing you" Draco said with a small smile. The twins were incredibly close, like most twins, and long separations were hard on them, especially with Adrian being so sick.

"We kept in touch" Adrian protested, "But I missed you too Dray" He relented, watching as they pulled up to the Manor. The wrought iron gates slowly parted to allow access, sending a few white peacocks that the family kept around the yard running off.

"Finally" Draco drawled, looking at the Manor happily.

"You think Mum's already decorated?" Adrian asked as he hopped out of the car, heading inside briskly, he knew that his things would be taken care of, so he paid them no mind.

"Adrian, Draco" Narcissa's voice rang out as she swept into the large entrance hall. The Manor was divided into three parts. The central part held the family room, dining area, the kitchen was in the basement, much like the one at Hogwarts, library and meeting room. It also held the ball room which was used for family functions or large gatherings. The west wing belonged to Adrian and Draco, they each had a bedroom, a private washroom, their own library and a sitting room. The East wing belonged to Narcissa and Lucius and was much the same as the boys' area, although it held a private study and Lucius' potion lab. Out back of the Manor was a personal Quidditch pitch, a stable and paddocks for horses, and a massive garden which was both a personal area as well as used for entertaining guest. Further back on the property was a mausoleum, which held all the Malfoy ancestors.

"Mum" The twins chorused as they were swept into her arms. Though seemingly cold in public, Narcissa Malfoy loved her children, and behind closed doors was extremely affectionate, the whole family was.

"I missed you" She said, kissing each of their foreheads.

"Missed you too" Adrian said, letting her hug him a little longer. Draco was used to it, seeing as his mother worried about Adrian almost constantly.

"Shall we head to our rooms till dinner then?" Draco asked, knowing their father wouldn't be home from the Ministry until then.

"Sure" Adrian replied, smiling at his twin, "I need to wash up anyway" He wasn't a huge fan of riding the Hogwarts express, it was dirty and loud and filled with rude people.

"Sounds good, see you at dinner Mum" Draco said, before the twins dashed off, much more loose and carefree then they had been at Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow to a flurry of movement, colours and excitement.

As usual the entire place reeked of festive cheer, Molly Weasley's cooking and a the smell of gun powder from the twins' experiments.

Stepping into the house Harry was nearly blinded with the festive colours, green and red covered practically everything, and while it clashed horribly with the red hair of the Weasley family, he felt instantly at home.

"Harry darling" Molly said, pulling the boy in for a tight hug, "We're so happy you and your family agreed to come" She murmured into his ear. "We were so afraid you wouldn't, what with Arthur losing his job and all"

"Mrs. Weasley you know that doesn't matter to my family" Harry chide gently as he detached himself from her. "Besides, my Dad would never miss one of your home cooked meals" He said, trying to lighten the mood, which he did as Mrs. Weasley beamed at him. Hugging the rest of the Hogwarts arrivals and pointing out where everyone was sleeping; Harry with Ron in his room, and Hermione with Ginny, as usual, the trio head upstairs to unpack and unwind.

"Everything seems nice Ron" Hermione said, once they were in the privacy of the bedroom. Both she and Harry had known the boy was worried that Christmas wouldn't live up to its usual Weasley standards due to the financial state of the family.

"Yea, I know" Ron said, smiling at his friends. "I was just worried you know?" He murmured.

"Yea we understand" Harry said, stretching out on his usual cot, "But really mate, Christmas isn't about money or buying people stuff, its about being with friends and family. Thats what makes Christmas at your house so great" He pointed out, smiling.

"Thanks Harry" Ron said in a quiet tone, though he was smiling at his friend.

"Don't let it get to you Ron, or Malfoy will win" Hermione said, her voice strong. The last week of classes had been hard on the second youngest Weasley since Malfoy had been particularly nasty, going on and on about poverty filled Christmases and lost jobs.

Ron sighed, nodding his head, "I know 'Mione, not my fault he's a stupid ferret" Ron said, shrugging lightly. "I just know he had something to do with Dad getting fired. The whole department getting closed down and everything, it just reeks of Malfoy influence" Ron stated fiercely, a dangerous gleam in his dark eyes.

"Ron..." Hermione started, her body language clear that she was gearing up for a lecture.

"Hermione" Harry said, shaking his head as the two friends shared a private moment, much to Ron's displeasure. He seethed for a moment, clearly displeased at this display between the raven haired teen and the female counterpart of the Golden Trio. Finally the Ginger haired teen relaxed, letting the momentary jealousy he was feeling disappear. He knew it would be back, it always was, but for now the Christmas spirit, the fact that Hermione wasn't lecturing him and the plan he was coming up with to destroy Malfoy were making him feel rather cheery.


	7. The Days before Christmas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related belong to J.K Rowling**

**A/N: I intended to do two chapters dedicated to Christmas alone, One for Christmas at the Weasleys house and one with the Malfoys. Just so people don't get confused. **

**Thanks!**

** Read and Review please =]**

Chapter 7: The Days before Christmas

December twenty-third arrived with a fresh snowfall and massive weather warnings from the local muggle weather men. Snow fell in heaps, obscuring the view anyone had outside their windows. Muggles were already panicking, buying out grocery stores and preparing themselves for being snowed in. Wizards had no such worries, having magic afforded them some luxuries that muggles did not. Instead of panicking, the wizarding world continue on as it normally did during the holiday season. Parties were planned, visits to relatives via floo and apparition were continued and the Ministry of Magic prepared for the biggest party of the season; The Yule Ball. The Hogwarts Yule Ball, which was held during the tri-wizard tournament the previous year was named after this ball held by the Ministry.

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge sighed and ran his fingers through his greying hair. He had been Minister for fifteen years and he was looking forward to the coming evening. The Yule Ball, while open to anyone in the wizarding world was the time of year for him and his staff to make connections. It always seemed that the wizarding elite were more generous during this season, making huge donations to specific departments or to . Fudge needed that money and not just for the Ministry. For years he had been living comfortably and well off due to siphoning of donations from these elite. They knew it and he knew it, they allowed him to 'borrow' this money since it allowed these elite to make requests of the ministry and more specifically himself. Certain laws they wanted passed could be passed, or those they wanted to keep from surfacing would be dismissed from the discussion, it was a win,win situation. The only problem was people like Albus Dumbledore, always getting involved and offering his 'wisdom' on certain things. The Potters and the Weasleys weren't much better, bloody goody goodies.

Shaking his head, Fudge pushed the thoughts away, he had to much riding on the success of tonight to allow anything to go wrong. The Malfoys would be there along with the rest of the elite and Fudge's performance tonight would mark how much his ministry received and by extension himself.

Glancing up in surprise as the fire in his office activated, Fudge was surprised to see Lord James Potter's head floating in the green flames of the Floo.

"Ah Lord Potter, what can I do for you?" Fudge asked, trying to control the tightness of his voice.

"Minister Fudge sorry to disrupt your morning, but I needed to speak with you" James said his warm brown eyes flashing for a moment.

"No problem at all Lord Potter, go ahead" Fudge waved his hand in what he thought was a calm gesture, instead it appeared as if he were trying to swat a particularly annoying mosquito.

"I just wished to inform you that the Weasley family will be accompanying mine this evening to the Ball" James said, his tone brooking no argument.

"Lord Potter, you are aware that anyone within the wizarding world is entitled to come to the Yule Ball" Fudge said, shaking his head and looking displeased now.

"I know Fudge, but Arthur Weasley showed me a letter from you stating that you strongly encourage his family not to attend. I just wished for you to understand that the Weasleys are my friends, and will be at the Ball, as my guests" James said, sneering in a very Malfoy-like fashion at the minister.

"Good day to you Minister, see you tonight" James said chuckling as he withdrew his head from the flames.

"Damn" Fudge muttered, shaking his head, Lucius Malfoy had requested that the Weasleys not attend the Ball due to their involvement in his youngest sons recent health scare and now they were coming anyway. Raking his fingers through already messy hair he left his office, customary bowler cap in place as he went to find his Secretary and have her send an owl to Lucius explaining what had happened.

"Well there goes that swimming pool I wanted" Fudge muttered under his breath as he dictated what he wanted said to his Secretary.

"Lucius what's wrong?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her husband as he paced the large sitting room. The entire family was present as well as the Zabini family, the Parkinson family, the Crabbe family and lastly the Goyle family; they were currently waiting for the Notts, Greengrasses and the Bulstrodes to arrive.

"Fudge has just owled me saying that the Weasley family will be attending the ball due to the fact that James Potter wants them there" Lucius said his eyes instantly snapping to Draco and Adrian.

His two sons were sharing a small couch, surrounded by their friends. Draco's grey eyes snapped up and met his father's, anger being the only emotion readable in the grey depths.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be there" Adrian murmured his voice soft as he curled into his twin's side, seeking the protection. Behind close doors and in front of close friends these pureblood 'snobs' were anything but. A close knit group they acted as any other family, though sometimes with a bit more self control. Of course in the public eye they refrained and carried themselves in a proper manner befitting their ancient and pureblood status.

"I know Adrian, Fudge promised me they wouldn't come" Lucius said his heart breaking at the fear and hurt in his youngest sons face.

"Apparently when confronted with James Potter and his son Fudge turns into the bumbling idiot he's always been" Lucius growled as Lord Parkinson nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Adrian, we won't let those damn Weasleys or Potter and the Mudblood near you" Blaise said, his voice harsh sure.

"I know Blaise" Adrian murmured, smiling softly at his friend. "Its just, they scare me, a-after everything that happened" He admitted.

Narcissa's eyes narrowed as she watched her child. She hated seeing Adrian like this and hated the fact that the ones who had done this to her child had gotten away with it with so little punishment. Lucius and her had both been livid, and intended to make the Weasley's life a living hell; getting Arthur fired had only been the first step in her and Lucius' plan to utterly destroy the Weasleys; after all, one didn't mess with a Malfoy.

"Don't worry love, you'll be with your friends and safe" She reassured softly, "No one will let them near you. I'll even bring some security along, if it will make you feel better" She offered, smiling at her son.

"Would you?" He asked, his own silvery-blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Of course love" She said, walking over to him and wrapping him in her arms tightly.

Despite appearances, Adrian Malfoy was not weak. He had been through hell and back in his fifteen years on this planet, and anyone who knew him would never look down upon the scared boy. His illness had made him this way, apprehensive, reluctant and even scared which was why all his friends and family were so protective.

"Come on" Pansy whined, her eyes flashing excitedly, "We have to get ready for tonight and we all know how long it takes Dray to do his hair" She teased.

"Hey" Draco growled, standing up and running at Pansy who let out a shriek and dodged away.

Laughing, the tension in the room defused as Draco and Pansy continued to bicker.

"Pansy's right Draco, you all should get ready" Lucius said, smiling lightly. All the families got ready together, it was a tradition, though usually they took turns hosting, this year it had been the Parkinson's turn, but due to Adrian's recent scare at Halloween, Lucius had asked if they could switch.

Slowly the group, minus Pansy and Draco whom were still yelling at each other and running around like five year olds, made their way to the twins' wing of the house. Each had their own bedroom but they were right next door to one another with a door between them. When younger, Adrian had had nightmares about being scared and would often climb into bed with his brother for security. For as long as they could remember that was the type of relationship the twins had, Draco as the protector and Adrian as well, Adrian.

"Come on" Adrian said, leading the boys into his room as the girls would use Draco's, much to his brother's chagrin. The other families had finally arrived and Millicent Blustrode, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass were currently getting ready with Pansy while Theodore Nott joined the other boys.

"What are you wearing tonight?" Blaise asked the others, he was draped elegantly over Adrian's bed. His dark hair was ruffled slightly and his tan skin seemed to shine in the room's artificial light. Blaise was of Italian decent and it was very easy to see in his hair, eyes and skin.

"Probably just a nice suit and some dress robes" Adrian said with a shrug, "Maybe just nice pants and a shirt, Father says that its not a big deal to dress nice if they're letting riffraff like the Weasleys and Potters in" He added smiling lightly at his friends.

"Why not wear your black dragon leather pants and a white shirt with the jacket you wore at Halloween?" Draco suggested from his position in Adrian's massive walk-in closet.

"Maybe...Yea that sounds good" Adrian agreed, smiling at his twin.

"What about you Dray?" Blaise asked, he had brought along a whole bag of clothes, as had the other boys though they were all waiting to see what the twins wore. Adrian and Draco were the most fashion conscious of the group and Draco was an expert in helping people to wear what looked best on them.

"Probably my black pants and a blue dress shirt under by silver-grey jacket" Draco said, pulling the outfit from Adrian's closet where he had stashed it.

"Smashing" Theo said, laughing lightly. "What should we all wear then?"

Soon a group of well dressed children trouped down the hall to see if their parents approved. Where Draco was elegant despite his aggressive demeanor, Adrian went more of the 'hard core' route, though the style worked on him.

"You all look wonderful" Narcissa Malfoy gushed along with the other pureblood women. She was wearing a low cut, though not indecent silver-blue dress that swept down her thin frame and fanned out around her feet. A fox fur shrug around her shoulders and some elegant diamonds finished the ensemble. Lucius was dressed to match his wife in black pants and a silver-grey shirt much like Draco's jacket. He had on a wool coat though it fell to just above his knees and his hands clasped a familiar snake-topped cane.

"Are we ready then?" Lucius asked as Pansy and her female companions came bouncing down the stairs looking every bit the regal, pureblooded young women that they were.

"Ready" Lady Nott said with a small smile as she gestured for the others to proceed.

"Are we flooing?" Blaise asked his mother, who was flying solo that evening. Lady Zabini was notorious for marrying wealthy pureblooded men and then her husbands would mysteriously pass away, leaving her heaps of money. She often met her next husband at events such as these. The beautiful Italian woman smiled at her son fondly, Blaise was her pride and joy, her heir since his father died, and she would do anything for him.

"Yes darling" She said with a small smile. "You look wonderful" She added. Blaise smiled, he was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a blood red silk shirt paired with a black dragon skin jacket.

"Thank you" Blaise said, slipping his feet into his black dress shoes. All the boys wore these, except Adrian who had black dragon skin boots which went to his knee.

The Ministry of Magic's Yule Ball was in full swing when the group of pureblood elites arrived. They were late, as usual since they arrived when they chose, not when requested. A team of men accompanied the families, they were the personal security wizards, hired by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy to watch their property and family.

"Don't worry darling, no one will do anything to you" Narcissa said softly to Adrian, her hand sitting gently on his shoulder, offering comfort and love.

"Thanks" Adrian whispered back, his eyes wide as he took in the sights before him.

The Ball was held in the main atrium of the Ministry, it had been set up special for the event. The fountain for was decked out in christmas colours and twinkling farie lights. The normal bare room was expanded with the elevators closed off for the night. A massive table of house elf provided food was up against one wall, and many small tables were set up around it. Each table had a name on it, indicating the family who was to sit there. Opposite the tables and food was a large dance floor, as this was after all, a Ball. Beside the dance floor was a small stage where the various bands would be preforming that evening.

"Shall we find our table?" Lucius asked, glancing around the room. He knew that the other families would be set up around them, as per his request to Minister Fudge. His mouth curled disdainfully as he noted the Weasleys sitting not far off and with them the Potters and their friends.

"Disgusting" He snorted as he walked past, leading his family to their own tables further away. He noted how James Potter's mouth curled as he attempted to say something to him, though he just ignored it. He could hear Potters friends; Black and Lupin making comments about him and his 'spawn' as they called Draco and Adrian. It angered him immensely but he knew better then to react.

"Ah, here we are" He said, seeing the name 'Malfoy' written elegantly on a white card. Besides them was the Zabini's and Notts, Sharing a table as they were both small families. On the right were the Parkinsons, and behind them sat both the Crabbe and Goyle families. Greengrasses were a little further away, though not by much, and all in all he was content with the arrangements.

Adrian and Draco gracefully fell into their seats with practiced movements that hinted at years of training. Both glanced around, relieved to see their friends nearby, especially since walking past the Potters and Weasleys had been a little trying. Adrian caught Blaise's eye, and the boy offered a kindly smile before returning his attention to his mother who was prattling on about the eligibility of men in the room.

"Would Lord Malfoy and his family be liking dinner this evening?" A small voice sounded beside Lucius's elbow. Glancing down the man found a well dressed house elf in what looked like Fudge's house colours.

"The man is using his own elves?" Narcissa asked, raising her eyebrow, obviously the woman was not impressed. Refraining from shrugging, as it was not an appropriate response when in public, Lucius settled for an arched eyebrow and returned his attention to the elf.

"Please" He said, glancing at the small menu the table offered, "I'll be having the caramalized duck with peppers and bring a bottle of the chateau de monte wine" He murmured.

"I'd also like the duck" Narcissa said, sniffing lightly, "But also bring me a small side salad without tomatoes" The elf nodded and turned its attention to the boys.

"Steak, medium rare with potatoes and a butter beer" Draco said, eyeing the menu curiously.

"Same, but rare and salad instead of potatoes" Adrian said, also wanting to try the steak on the menu. The elf nodded and disappeared with a loud cracking noise.

"Hmm, not the best menu" Lucius commented, it was very limited.

"Its so people like the Weasleys know what to eat Father" Draco drawled, "I mean if it was a proper menu or french they'd have no idea" He said, his voice carrying easily to the table of red heads not far off.

"True, I guess the Minister had to take that into account when he was preparing the feast for tonight" Lucius agreed with his son, also allowing his voice to carry over to the other table.

"If its not up to your standards Lucius, perhaps we can floo to France for a proper meal tomorrow" Narcissa said, "I wouldn't eat half of this swill, and I do so love christmas at our estate in Nice" She said with a soft smile.

"Wonderful idea my dear" Lucius said, knowing that this bragging of wealth would very much bother the Weasley family.

"Stupid gits" Ron hissed under his breath, "Talking about us not knowing what to order, what rubbish" He snapped, the red head was obviously angry.

"I know Ron, they're being extremely rude" Hermione agreed, shooting a glare in the Malfoy's direction.

Harry sighed, shrugging his shoulders a bit as Ron vented and Hermione sympathized. He was aware of his godfather, Remus and his Dad playfully remembering all the awful things they had done to Severus and Lucius during their Hogwarts years it was amusing.

"Remmy do you remember that time outside the Quidditch locker rooms?" Sirius was trying his best not to burst out into loud, bark-like laughter. "Gods I remember that" James said, smirking. "Wasn't that when Sirius managed to hit them with that spell that turned Lucius blue and Snivilus green?" He asked for clarification.

"Yea" Sirius said, chuckling softly, biting his lip to once again keep from laughing.

"Dad did you really do that?" Harry pipped up, having been drawn into the conversation.

"Yea Harry, we did lots of things to those slimy snakes" James said a small chuckle. "But nothing major, well except for the Whopping Willow Accident" He shuddered. Harry sighed, he knew what they were talking about, that was the incident where Sirius had tricked Professor Snape into going to the Shrieking Shack, where he had accidently run into Remus who was in his werewolf form. If it hadn't been for his dad, Snape would be dead or at least another wolf.

"Yes Molly, James and I will be there" Lily laughed, her green eyes sparkling as she reassured her old friend.

"We said we would come for Christmas and we will, stop fretting" She brushed a lock of silky red hair from her face.

"We don't mind about your finacial problems you know that" She said, placing her hand on top of Molly's in reassurance.

"I know dear, but Arthur has been so concerned. Working in Diagon Alley at the Pet shop? It's just embaressing for him" She said, shaking her head and sighing.

"Don't worry Molly, Arthur will get a better job soon, this is only a temporary set back" Lily said in a cheerful voice.

"Dad, what is this food?" Ron hissed, not wanting the Malfoy's to realize they were right and he really did have no idea what to order.

"You'll like this Ron" Arthur said, before helping the others choose what to eat. Once they placed their orders, the family quieted, talking softly as they savoured their food as it arrived.

"Ladies and Gentleman" Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic stepped onto the stage.

"Your Ministry thanks you for coming to our annual Yule Ball" He smiled at the scattered applause. "Now that you have dined, I'd like to open the floor for our dancing and socializing aspects of the evening. We have many groups preforming tonight and I'm sure you'll recognize at least some" He giggled a bit, obviously already indulging in the fire whisky.

"I wish you all a Happy Holidays from us at the Ministry" With that he bowed out and the Weird Sisters, an internationally famous wizarding rock group took the stage.

The dance came to an end and both groups departed for the evenings. The Potters, minus Harry, Sirius and Remus headed to the Potter home in Goderic's Hollow, the Weasleys accompanied by Harry and Hermione to the Burrow.

"See you at Christmas Mum and Dad" Harry called as he stepped into the floo behind Arthur. Waving they parted ways.

Meanwhile the Malfoys and their friends were also heading separate ways for the night.

"See you all at New Years" Blaise called as he and his mother head off back to the house, followed closely by the Notts, Greengrasses, Parkinsons, Crabbes and Goyles, though they all went to their own home.

"Are we really going to go to France for the Holidays?" Draco asked his mother as they headed towards an unused fire place a bit further down.

"Yes, I believe we are" Lucius answered, smiling at his wife. "I think it would all do us some good to get out of England for a bit" He said with glinting eyes.

Soon enough the family was back home. Thankfully the night had been uneventful, besides a small incident in where Ron had bumped into Blaise and a small argument had ensued before the adults and security were able to stop it. All in all, Adrian was fine, although pretty exhausted and already being tucked into bed by his mother.

Returning downstairs, Narcissa ordered the house elves to begin packing as the family would leave for France in the morning.

"He okay?" Lucius asked as Draco bid his parents good night and headed off to his own room.

"Sound asleep, but he appears to be fine" Narcissa said, smiling lightly and curling into her husband's side.

"Good, I'm glad he was able to handle the Weasleys tonight, it should help his confidence" Lucius said, shaking his head lightly at his wife.

"Shall we head to bed ourselves?" Narcissa finally suggested a few hours later.

"Might be a good idea, we did tell the boys they had to be up early" Lucius said, albite reluctantly.

"Come on my dear, tomorrow we'll be in France" Narcissa said with a small chuckle.

Both Malfoy adults headed to their own wing of the manor, reminding the house elves to make sure the family was up in the morning.


	8. Christmas with the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: Nope, still J.K Rowlings and not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, Christmas with the Malofy's should be up soon =]**

**Thanks for sticking with this!**

Chapter 8: Christmas with the Weasleys

Christmas morning arrived with shouts of laughter and a new snowfall. Slowly Harry's green eyes opened to excited shouts and much whining.

"C'mon Harry" Ron whined, shaking his friend and jumping excitedly on the bed. "We've got presents downstairs and everyones already here and Mum said we can't start without you" Harry laughed, grabbing his glasses and shoving them onto his face.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" He gasped, pushing his friend off of the bed and sliding out from under the comfortable blankets.

Walking down stairs was like walking into a zoo, a zoo filled with insane animals, except these animals were people, mostly red headed ones. Smirking, Harry wandered into the living room, smiling brightly as he saw his parents and godfathers already there.

"Happy Christmas Pup" Sirius said with a small smile, patting the seat next to him indicating that Harry should come sit. The brunette grinned happily and very nearly skipped over to the seat, sliding in between his father and Sirius.

"Mum I want to open my presents now" Fred, or maybe it was George whined loudly, a perfect puppy dog expression on his face.

"Just wait a minute" Molly Weasley said in an exasperated voice. "Arthur's just getting us all some coco and then we can begin. Ginny dear, why don't you start by handing out all the presents?" She said a flustered expression on her face.

The youngest Weasley smiled, leaping to her feet and doing exactly as she was told. Soon everyone had a pile of presents around them, some larger then others.

"Here we are, are we ready?" Arthur said, handing everyone a mug of Molly's famous coco before taking his seat next to his wife.

"Yes Dad, can we just start?" Ron said practically bouncing from excitement. At Arthur's nod, chaos ensued and soon bits of coloured paper, mostly gold and red, covered the room.

Shouts of "Awesome" "Brilliant" and "Not fair" Sounded from the excited children and even a few of the adults, especially a handsome dog animagus.

Hours slowly passed and soon once presents had been ogled, played with and shared with friends, everyone was sitting down to a nice lunch prepared by before heading outside for a rousing game of Quidditch.

"So, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Fred and Dad are one a team we can play with only two chasers sine we don't have enough for a full team." Ron was saying as he orchestrated the annual match. "And Harry, myself, James, George, Bill and Hermione on one team" He beamed as the frazzled haired witch let out a squeak. "Don't worry 'Mione with Harry on our team how can we lose?" Ron said, grinning at the girl.

"Yea sounds good. Better watch out Pup, I'm a damn good beater" Sirius warned his godson with a grin. "Oh shush Siri" Remus said fondly, smiling at his husband with twinkling eyes. Yes, Remus and Sirius had long since admitted their feelings for one another were more then platonic and had married three years previous.

"So, Charlie's seeker, Sirius and Fred can be beaters, Gin and Remus are chasers and Arthur is playing keep?" James clarified with a grin.

"Yupp and our team, Harry's seeker, James and 'Mione are chasers, Bill and George can be the beaters and I'll play keeper" Ron said with a grin.

"Sounds good kids" Lily said, chuckling as she eyed her husband and best mates with a grin.

"Anyway, Quidditch can wait a few moments, lunch is ready" Molly chimed in, waving her wand over the table and making mass amounts of home cooked food appear.

"Molly, I know I've said this before, but I love you" Sirius said, before attacking a piece of chicken like a rabid dog. Remus groaned and buried his face in his hands, pretending to be disgusted with his husband's eating habits.

"George that wasn't funny" Charlie Weasley hollered at his younger brother as the Gryffindor beater pelted yet another bludger at the opposing seeker.

"Funny, I thought it was hilarious" George shot back, laughing lightly at the second eldest Weasley child.

"George.." Bill said in a frustrated voice, the match had barely begun and already George had decided to nearly kill Charlie.

"Just be thankful George and Fred aren't on the same team" Ginny pipped up as James went off to retrieved the quaffle from a nearby tree. It had been tossed their by Hermione by accident when the girl had panicked due to Fred terrorizing her.

"I hear they're pretty decent beaters' Sirius said, swinging his bat playfully.

"The best" Harry said, pulling his firebolt into the conversation as he hovered nearby. He and Charlie had agreed not to look for the snitch while his dad tried to retrieve the quaffle.

"We won" Ron yelled, punching his fist in the air as Harry circled the make shift Quidditch pitch the golden snitch firmly seated in his hand.

"You'd think this was the Quidditch world cup with the way you're carrying on Ron" Hermione said, obviously pleased to be back on solid ground, "Its just a backyard match" She reminded the red head, who scowled in her direction.

"Good match Harry" Charlie said as the raven haired teen landed, shaking hands, the two seekers headed inside talking over the finer points of seeking and what techniques they used.

"That boy is amazing on a broom" James muttered, laughing as Remus pelted Sirius with snowballs. Sirius had 'accidentally' hit Remus with a bludger right after Harry caught the snitch and Remus was extracting his revenge.

"I'm sorry Remmy" The black haired man yelped as snow was shoved unceremoniously down his back. "Please love stop!" Sirius cried as James doubled over in laughter. He had been worried when the two began to date, scared he'd lose his two best friends, but they had proven him wrong and now he enjoyed their relationship immensely. Fred burst into laughter as Sirius suddenly turned into a large black grim and made off for the nearby woods, yelping all the while.

"Think he's had enough?" Remus asked James innocently which resulted in more laughter.

Once inside and dried off, the group settled down in the Weasley's sitting room for dinner and to listen to the wireless wizarding radio.

Molly was in the kitchen with Lily and Ginny cooking up a storm. Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione were playing a game of exploding snap in the corner, and judging from the cursing, Ron was losing. The adults were seated in small groups, talking about different things, inevitably the topic of the Malfoys came up. No one noticed that Harry sat up a little straighter and focused on Arthur, Remus, Sirius and James as they discussed the aforementioned family.

"Is there truly a blood line curse Sirius?" James asked, looking at his friend with a curious expression.

"Dunno, heard Narcissa talking about it once, back when we still got a long, but I don't know" Sirius replied, shrugging broad shoulders.

"Would explain why no one can heal Adrian though" Remus mused, holding Sirius' hand lightly as he watched the fire crackling.

"Do you honestly think someone would curse the Malfoy bloodline though?" Arthur brought up, "I know they have lots of enemies but that's a huge risk"

"I dunno" Sirius said again, "Either way Adrian's a nice kid, he doesn't deserve that illness"

"To bad his twin's a right git then" James said, remembering the awful things Draco Malfoy had done to his own son in the past couple years.

Remus just shrugged, he didn't particularly like the Malfoys, but he hadn't had a chance to interact with the youngest family member yet, and he wanted to give him a chance. Draco had been awful when he had taught DADA in the third year, but he figured the boy had just been raised that way and tried not to take it to personally.

Harry frowned, what the hell was a bloodline curse? And why did it pertain to Adrian Malfoy? He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before forcing his attention back to the game with the twins.

Soon dinner was served, instead of moving into the kitchen where they normally eat, everyone stayed sitting in the living room. The food was amazing, and once again talk turned to christmas presents amongst the youth.

"Thanks again for those books Harry" Hermione said, beaming at her friend. Harry had managed to get her a bunch of first addition history books on wizarding politics and she was already enchanted with them.

"No problem 'Mione, the quill is awesome by the way" Harry replied. Hermione had gotten him an everlast quill, it would never go dull or break and it was a handsome eagle feather that suited him just right.

"The Quidditch gloves are great Harry, I needed some" Ron said, smiling at his friend, Ron had needed new Keeper gloves for ages and Harry had finally gotten him some.

"It wasn't just you who needed them, the team did" Harry teased, "The sweets are awesome Ron, and thanks for the Chocolate Frog cards" He said, not wanting his friend to feel bad. The banter continued on, Hermione had received mostly books for her holiday gifts, along with a Weasley sweater and some sweets from Fred and George. Harry had gotten a new broomstick maintenance kit, sweets, a few books, a Weasley sweater and the quill from Hermione. He had also gotten season tickets to his favorite Quidditch team from Remus and Sirius.

Ron had received gifts similar to Harry, except the whole family, including Sirius, Remus, James and Lily had pitched in and bought him a nimbus 2000. Not as good as Harry's firebolt but the teen loved his new broom and was already piping off statistics to anyone who would listen. Though it wasn't a fancy Christmas, everyone appreciated it, and to each person there, the most important part was spending the time together as one big family.

"Well pup, I think its time we headed out" James said, patting his son on the back.

"Okay Dad, just lemme grab my things" Harry said, he was leaving with his parents that night, though he'd see Ron and the rest at New Years which was happing at Godric's Hollow this year.

"See you all at the party" Lily said, using her wand to summon her son's wayward possessions.

"Thanks Mum" Harry beamed, hugging each of his friends, "See you later" He called as the Potters, accompanied by Sirius and Remus, whom were staying with them, headed out of the house.

Once outside the protective wards, Harry gripped his father's arm tightly, preparing himself for the awful feeing of apparition, which he hated.

-Crack- the noise cut through the quiet air of Godric's Hollow loudly as Harry and James appeared, closely followed by the others.

"Did you have a good Christmas Harry?" James asked as he led the way into their home, making sure the wards were secure behind them. Despite the Dark Lord being gone, there were still numerous Death Eaters running rampant and many, especially Bellatrix Lestrange wanted to capture his son and repay him for what he had done as a child.

"Yea Dad it was brilliant, thanks again for all the presents" Harry replied, directing the last of his statement to everyone in the room.

"Not a problem cub" Sirius said, heading into the kitchen to grab himself and Moony drinks.

"Time for bed I think" Lily said, looking at her son seriously for a moment.

"Aw Mum..." Harry trailed off as Lily got a stern glint in her green eyes and Harry knew there was no point in arguing.

"Fine, good night" He called as he headed upstairs.

Lying down on his bed, his room decked out in Gryffindor colours with moving posters of Quidditch and his friends on the wall, Harry sighed, his eyes slowly closing as he relaxed.


	9. A Malfoy Christmas

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys, I went camping for Canada day!**

Chapter 9: A Malfoy Christmas

Adrian was sick, he absolutely detested traveling by portkey, it always made him unbearably ill. Sighing, he dragged his head up from his pillow and blinked, trying to figure out where he was. After a moment's confusion the boy remembered, France, or more specifically Nice France. He grinned to himself, Christmas on the beach sounded lovely, especially since there were no snow storms or nasty weather here, and if there were, his Father would have the house elves set up weather prevention charms on the private beach just outside. Smiling, he slowly slipped out of bed, glancing and unwillingly made his way to the washroom, his stomach was still not to pleased with the previous nights' travel and he'd have to take it easy.

"Adrian!" Draco's voice whined from the other side of the washroom door, "Its Christmas, I want to open my presents" His twin begged, knocking frantically on the door. Giggling Adrian washed off his toothbrush, "I'll be out in a minute Dray" He called. "Merlin you're impatient" He added as he stepped out the door and was practically dragged down the hall by his twin.

Laughing loudly both boys entered the living room, stoping for a moment to take in the scene in front of them. The fire was crackling merrily as artificial snow fell in front of the window. The walls were painted a warm blue colour with a sandy white carpet. The most dominating aspect of the room however, was the massive Christmas tree that was set up right in the middle of the floor. Silver and blue were the dominate decorations with a few messy, home made decorations that Draco and Adrian had made as children. A small fairy was perched on top of the tree, occasionally singing or fluttering about. A huge stack of gifts was underneath, obscuring the first few branches of the tree.

"Merry Christmas boys" Narcissa Malfoy said from her seat where she was curled up contently, Lucius was seated next to her, a small grin on his face as he watched his children. He cherished moments like this, enjoying watching Adrian and Draco just be children.

"Merry Christmas Mum, same to you Dad" Draco said with Adrian echoing him. Once both boys' eyes had returned to their skulls, they sat down opposite their parents. With a snap of Narcissa's fingers, a house elf appeared and began to dutifully handed out the gifts.

Traditionally they took turns, with everyone focusing on the present opener at the time. It always started with Lucius and ended with Adrian, and then the cycle would repeat. This made it easier for the house elves to clean up the wrapping paper, but it also allowed for some family time, as well as for the person to thank the giver and everyone to admire the present.

"What is it Dad?" Draco whined, bouncing in his seat with excitement as his father teasingly peeled back the first layer of tape.

"Oh, it's the book on vampire lore that I wanted" Lucius said in surprise, glancing at his youngest son.

"Thank you Adrian" He smiled as the boy nodded, "Open it up Dad" Adrian prodded as Lucius flipped the leather bound cover open.

"Adrian, is this...?" Lucius trailed off, looking at his son in shock and surprise.

"Yea, its the first addition and signed by the Author" Adrian said, blushing lightly.

"Do you know how hard I've searched for this book?" Lucius asked, his eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Err, yea I do" Adrian grinned cheekily, "Thats why I couldn't tell you who had it" He laughed as Lucius growled at him, though it was all in fun.

Smiling at her family, Narcissa Malfoy pulled an elegantly wrapped present towards herself. She read the card before shooting a curious glance at Draco and Adrian, it was from both of them. Taking a moment to compose herself, she began to tear off the elegant paper she opened a small, silver box in surprise.

"Draco, Adrian.." She trailed off, lifting up a gorgeous diamond necklace.

"This is beautiful" She said with a soft smile, "Thank you" She studied the necklace for a moment, before noticing some stiff paper in the corner of the box.

"What are these?" She asked, pulling out what looked like tickets.

'Four tickets to your favorite opera, for you, father and two of your friends" Draco explained,

"But my favorite opera is in Italy.." Narcissa trailed off as Lucius grinned.

"That's why my present goes with the boys" He said, handing her a box, this had already been decided in advance.

"What do you mean? Isn't it Draco's turn to open a present?" Narcissa said, picking up the offered box.

"I know Mum, but I want you to open this one next" Draco said, practically bouncing with excitement. Laughing, Narcissa took the box and opened it up to a pamphlet, "What the? Lucius?" She looked at her husband, eyes wide.

"I was thinking we should go on a second honeymoon" Lucius said, smiling as his wife wrapped her arms around him, "We leave the day after the boys go back to school. An entire month in Tuscany" Lucius explained, grinning lightly.

"Oh" Narcissa smiled, "Boys this is amazing. I love it" She said, drawing her family into a tight hug.

"My turn" Draco sang out, smirking at his family as if he couldn't handle the anticipation. The family shared a few laughs over the boy's exuberance.

"Fine, fine open your present" Narcissa said, waving her hand at him with mock annoyance.

"Finally" Draco said, picking up a present from his stack and shaking it dramatically.

"Just open it" Adrian growled, laughing at his twin. Pouting, Draco ripped the wrapping paper of his present hastily and looking inside.

"What is this?" Draco asked, pulling out a shrunken firebolt. Rolling his eyes, Lucius cast an enlargement charm, and soon his son was holding a full sized firebolt.

"Adrian, did you get this for me?" Draco asked, staring at the broom reverently, now he could really kick Potter's ass.

"Yea, with Dad's help" Adrian said, smiling at his twin as he accepted a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Draco sang out, his voice muffed by Adrian's shoulder.

"You're welcome Dray, I wanna see Slytherin beat Gryffindor as much as the next guy, and maybe now you'll stop whining about Potter and his broom" Adrian teased, jerking away from his twin playfully.

"Git" Draco snarled, though it was all in fun.

Adrian shrugged and pulled his own present towards him, it was from his mother and father. He looked at them questioningly and opened the wrapping paper carefully, ignoring his brother's urging to hurry up.

Finally, with exaggerated slowness, Adrian opened the present, it was box seat tickets for him and Draco to the Quidditch World Cup being held in Greece that summer.

"Dad?" Adrian gasped, as Draco happy danced around the room. "Mum, thank you" He said, hugging his parents.

"Its a trip, just for you two, it's already mapped out and paid for" Narcissa said with a grin, "You'll spend two weeks in Greece before the cup going all over wizarding Greece and then you'll go to the cup. You'll be staying with our friends in Greece for the cup, since I don't want you camping there alone" Narcissa said, "And then you'll portkey home" She added as both boys nodded excitedly.

The morning continued on much like that, opening presents, taking their time, enjoying it.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Draco asked as he looked at his parents, they had spent the morning opening gifts and now the family was sitting down to tea in the library, since it received the most sun.

"I was thinking that lovely french place just down the coast line" Narcissa said, "Where we went two years ago" She added at Draco's confused look.

"Oh, I liked that place" Adrian added, taking a sip of his tea and nodding. "Can we go to the beach tomorrow?" The boy asked, looking hopefully at his parents.

"Well we don't go home till the twenty-seventh, so I don't see why not" Narcissa said, looking at Lucius curiously.

"I think a trip to the beach is a must" The man said with a small smile. "We can head out in the morning, I was thinking we could invite some of our friends?" He added, looking at his sons.

"Like Blaise and them?" Adrian asked, "Yes the Zabinis, the Parkinsons, maybe the Notts?" Lucius added, "I know the others are away right now, so it couldn't be everyone"

"Thats fine, I'd like to see at least some of our friends before New Years" Draco said as his father left to owl their friends.

"That was so good" Draco said, collapsing back on his bed as Adrian laughed at him.

"You ate more then Ron Weasley it must have been good" Adrian teased, sitting down cross legged on the bed next to his sprawled out twin.

"Bite your tongue" Draco snapped at his twin, "I don't do anything like Weasel, especially not eat like him" Draco growled, smirking, "I'm a Malfoy, we do not eat like undignified pigs" He said in a haughty voice.

"I never said you ate like him, I said you ate more then him" Adrian said, smirking at his twin.

"No one could eat more then the Weasel, except maybe another Weasel" Draco said dramatically, shoving Adrian playfully.

"Did you just push me?" Adrian gasped, looking scandalized as he glowered at his twin.

"Yes, yes I did" Draco said with a small smile as he stuck his tongue out at Adrian.

"You're such an ass" Adrian growled, nudging Draco until his twin fell off the bed with a loud thump. Silence reigned for a moment before Adrian burst into laughter as his twin surfaced, normally perfect blonde locks disheveled as he gaped at Adrian.

"Did you just cause me to mess up my hair?" Draco gasped, looking completely stunned.

Adrian took one look at his face before erupting into giggles again and collapsing onto the bed in a heap. "If I wasn't so full from dinner I'd totally kick your ass" Draco growled before flopping on the bed next to his twin. Eventually Adrian's giggles subsided and the two lay in companionable silence.

"You ready to go back to school?" Draco asked his twin after a few moments.

"I dunno" Adrian admitted, shrugging slender shoulders.

"I love school, like going to class and seeing everybody" He explained, "But Weasley and Potter make it pretty hard for me to just live a normal life"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, looking worried for a moment.

"Well Weasley seems intent on making my episodes numerous and worse" Adrian said in a hushed voice, "And Potter, Potter just follows me everywhere. He looks at me like I'm a bloody science experiment Dray. Like he has to figure out whats wrong with me and he doesn't ever seem to want to give up and leave me alone" Adrian finished his little speech with a huff.

Draco's face darkened, "Don't worry Adrian, I won't let them do anything to you" He promised, "I'll keep Weasley away and make sure Potter leaves you alone" He added, looking annoyed that his two biggest enemies were giving his twin such a hard time. He'd be talking to Blaise and the others that was for sure, make sure Adrian never was alone when Potter and Weasel were around.

"Thanks Dray" Adrian said in a sleepy voice. He had had some wine with dinner, courtesy of their parents and alcohol always made him sleepy if it wasn't enough to get good and pissed off of. Draco laughed, looking at Adrian as his twin promptly passed out on his bed, "Brat" He muttered affectionately before pulling the covers over Adrian and heading through the doorway that joined their rooms. He'd just have to sleep in Adrian's bed for the night.

"You can stay" Adrian's soft, tired voice sounded. It was normal for the twins to share a bed, not in 'that' way, they were just close and sometimes needed the add comfort of being near one another, especially Adrian.

"Talking about your episodes bothered you huh?" Draco said, sitting down next to his twin and smiling.

"A bit" Adrian admitted, looking up at Draco with half closed eyes. "Fine yea, I'll stay" Draco said, thankful he had already changed into his favorite silk black PJ pants and snuggled under the blankets before promptly falling asleep next to his twin.


	10. A New Year

**Disclaimer: Still belongs to J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long guys, I was busy with work. **

**A/N: For those curious about Adrian's illness, you'll just have to keep waiting, I don't intend to give that away just yet. **

**R/R!**

Chapter Ten: A New Year

The morning of the Thirty-First was dull, the sky was grey and there was a fresh pile of unappreciated snow on the ground outside the Manor. The Malfoy family had returned from France in the previous days and were now preparing for the biggest party of the year, besides the Yule Ball of course. Any event hosted by the Malfoys was legendary and only the best of the best were invited.

Narcissa Malfoy was downstairs, orchestrating an army of house elves as they cleaned, scrubbed, polished and decorated the main ball room of the castle. In the kitchens, another massive group of elves were busily preparing what would be an amazing feast, their squeaky voices ringing loudly through out the massive kitchen.

Lucius Malfoy was upstairs, making sure any unsavory objects, left over from his Death Eater days were well hidden and out of sight, in case someone felt the need to explore the manor. Though pardoned for his so-called crimes, the man knew better then to simply leave 'dark' artifacts lying around. As he preformed wards around the room holding the objects, his mind wandered for a moment to his twin boys. He wasn't sure what they were up to, but he was worried. Draco had been acting normally lately, though more protective of his brother then he usually was. Adrian on the other hand was even more quiet and withdrawn, seemingly drawing into himself and not bothering to talk to anyone except his twin. Lucius wasn't sure what had happened to force his son's reaction, but he had a feeling it had to do with the owl post that had arrived the previous morning. He knew Adrian had gotten post, they all had, but after opening a normal looking envelope, his son had promptly fled from the table and had hid in his room for the remainder of the day. He still didn't know what the note said, though he assumed Draco did because he hadn't left Adrian's side once.

He frowned, he would find out what was bother his son, and what that letter had said, especially if it had to do with Adrian's health. He finished warding the room, rubbing a hand over his face as he walked down the hall heading towards the ball room to see what Narcissa had done.

"Dray..." Adrian trailed off, before shaking his head firmly and looking away.

"Adrian, you have to tell Dad" Draco said, looking frustrated, this obviously wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation.

"He'll just flip out" Adrian muttered, "And overreact and try to pull me out of school or something" He said, looking pleadingly at his twin. "I don't want to be stuck here again Dray, it sucks"

Draco sighed, "Weasley threatened you though, and not just his normal pointless threats. This is serious" He said, looking his younger brother pointedly in the eye. Adrian let out a huff of air, looking torn. On one hand, he hated lying to his parents, or at least with holding the truth from the, but on the other hand, if they found out about Weasley's letter, they really would freak out.

"Its not like he can really do anything to me Dray" He said, looking down at the bed sheets in order to avoid making eye contact with his twin.

"I mean, we'll be at school or here, and its not like he's stupid enough to do anything at school and he'll never, ever come over to the house" He added, grey-blue eyes sliding up to meet his twin's.

"I still think you should tell" Draco said, "Weasley's stupid enough to try something at school, and I'd rather Dad knew so that he can take the proper precautions in making sure you're safe Adrian" He growled, causing his younger brother to flinch.

"Tell me what?" A familiar voice drawled from the doorway, causing both teenagers to whirl around and gape.

"Dad" Draco gasped, rubbing a hand over his chest and looking at his twin.

"Does this have to do with that letter you received at breakfast yesterday?" Lucius asked his youngest son, his grey eyes flashing.

"Yea' Adrian mumbled, looking down again, not wanting to meet his father's worry filled eyes.

"Adrian...' Lucius sighed, holding his hand out. Reluctantly, knowing he didn't have any other choices, Adrian handed the letter over. He risked a glance at his father's face as he read the parchment, watching his eyebrows slowly draw higher and higher up until he was almost worried they'd disappear into his hair line.

"How long has he been threatening you?" Lucius finally asked, looking at his son curiously.

"Well, Halloween sort of" Adrian said as Lucius made his way over to the bed, letter crumpled in one hand. He shifted as his Dad sat down and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug.

"He's more annoyed with Drake then with me though" Adrian said, "He just knows the best way to get to Drake is through me"

Nodding, Lucius kept his arms wrapped around Adrian as he looked at Draco thoughtfully.

"I'm not going to pull you out of school, though I want to" Lucius said, "When dealing with people like Ronald Weasley it is best to act as if they haven't gotten to you" He explained as Draco opened his mouth to protest.

"However, I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore and to Severus, you will be protected Adrian and you will tolerate that protection, regardless of the form it is in" He added as his youngest son glanced up at him.

"Fine" Adrian caved, seeing the look on his Dad's face.

"You will keep me posted once you return to school, regardless of the trip your mother and I will be on" Lucius added, looking at Draco with blazing eyes. Once his eldest confirmed his agreement with a nod, Lucius relaxed, "We will deal with this threat Adrian, it seems to be the Weasleys have forgotten just how far reaching the Malfoy arms are" He smiled, his face malicious before he relaxed.

"I don't want you to worry anymore about Ronald Weasley" He added, hugging his son tightly for a moment before releasing him.

"I'm off, must help your mother with the preparations for tonight, when I left her to check on you two she was throttling a house elf" Sniggering both boys watched their father leave before returning their attention to one another.

"Fancy a game of chess?" Draco asked Adrian who nodded and sighed, "Chess it is" Draco grinned hoping to take Adrian's mind off of everything that had just happened.

"You did WHAT?" Hermione raged, staring at a cowering Ron Weasley with anger filled eyes.

"I owled Adrian..." Ron said, trailing off as Hermione seethed, he hadn't seen her this angry in quiet some time. Harry sighed, sitting cross legged on the couch and staring at his two best friends. They were currently relaxing at his house in Godric's Hollow before everyone arrived for the party that evening. It was a small party compared to the Malfoy's party, just all their friends, good food and drink, but Harry loved it.

"You threatened Adrian Malfoy Ron? After everything that's happened? You threatened him" Hermione whispered, her voice going low as she fought to control her anger.

"Git deserved it, besides its the best way to piss off the Ferret" Ron defended himself.

"The Malfoys have already gotten your Father fired from the Ministry Ron. Do you really think they'll stop at that if you keep harassing their family? I don't think Lucius Malfoy cares if he destroys your life or the lives of those you care about" She said, shaking her head at her friend.

"The Malfoys might be powerful 'Mione, but they aren't that powerful" Ron said, rolling his eyes at what he thought were her exaggerations.

"Not that powerful? Ron they're more wealthy then any pureblood family in Britain, not only that but they have the Minister of Magic in their pockets, not to mention a wealth of knowledge stemming for Lucius Malfoy's Death Eater days" She sighed, "And they know how to exact revenge Ron, they aren't going to let this slide. I thought you realized that, after Fred and George and your Dad" She shook her head, as if disgusted.

"She's right mate" Harry piped up, "Lucius Malfoy's not going to take kindly to you threatening Adrian. I doubt he'll let this go" He sighed, "But what's done is done" He added as Hermione opened her mouth to say something else.

"Lets just relax and have fun before the party tonight" He smiled at his friends, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Oh right the party" Hermione said, eyes going wide, "I had almost forgotten" She said, disappearing up the stairs.

"Where's she going?" Ron asked, shaking his head as he watched the bushy haired girl practically race up the spiral staircase.

"Probably to get ready. She's a girl, they always seem to dress up for parties" Harry said, thinking of the parties they had in the common room at school. The girls always spent hours getting ready.

"Women are insane" Ron said feverently, "Fancy a game of Quidditch before we get ready?" He asked Harry, who nodded eagerly, "Let's go then" Ron said, grabbing his broom and heading outside to the small Quidditch Pitch.

The Malfoy New Years Party was in full swing when Adrian and Draco entered the room. They had a habit of being late to these things, especially Draco.

"Took you two bloody long enough" Blaise said in a haughty voice as he approached his two best friends.

"Bugger of Zabini" Draco said, smirking at his friend before signaling a house elf for something to drink.

"Hair acting up again Dray?" Blaise asked in mock horror, giggling as Adrian nodded and rolled his eyes behind his twin's back.

"Perfection takes time Blaise dear, I thought you knew that" Draco said, arching a perfect eyebrow at his laughing friend.

"You take more time to get ready then a girl Draco" Pansy said as she joined the conversation. She was closely followed by Theo Nott as well as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Theo, Vince, Greg how are you?" Blaise asked, turning as Pansy spoke.

"Fine, lovely party Dray" Theo added as Vince and Greg nodded.

"You have a good holiday?" Adrian was asking Greg and Vince, having not seen them since the Yule Ball.

"It was good. Our families went to Spain" Greg responded, smiling at his small charge. That was how he and Vince had been conditioned to think about the Malfoy boys, since their fathers played a similar role with Lucius Malfoy.

"We were in France for a few days' Adrian said, listening curiously as the boys began to tell him stories of Spain.

"Get anything good?" Pansy asked Draco as the group of teens slowly made their way over to a table in order to sit, drink and eat before taking over the dance floor.

"Got a new broom thanks to Adrian" Draco said, "Potter wont know what hit him" He said gleefully.

"Nice, it'd be awesome to win a few Quidditch matches against Gryffindor" Blaise drawled as he grabbed a pastry from a passing elf.

"Did you hear that the Potters tried to buy Harry a Quidditch team?" Pansy asked, causing Theo to almost spit his drink up as he laughed.

"Which team?" He finally asked, having finished his coughing fit.

"Falcons, of course father wouldn't sell them" Pansy said, giggling lightly. "Oh look, the Greengrasses are here" She waved to her girlfriends, signaling for them to come over.

"Happy New Years" Daphne called out as she approached the table, closely followed by her younger sister Astoria.

"Same to you" The seated group responded as the two girls took their own seats.

"Have a good holiday?" Theo asked Daphne as Adrian and Astoria immediately started a conversation.

"Yea, we went to Italy, it was lovely" Daphne responded with a small grin at the boy.

"Come on Draco I want to dance" Pansy exclaimed, pulling an obviously reluctant Draco Malfoy to his feet.

"Fine, but only if the others come" Draco whined, tugging on Blaise's arm.

"Fine, fine" Blaise said airily as he looked around at the others.

Shrugging, the rest of the group rose and followed Pansy and Draco to the dance floor.

"I can't believe your Dad got this band Dray" Theo said as he offered his hand to Daphne who gracefully accepted. The band, better known as the Blood Suckers was actually a band comprised of real vampires, and one of Draco's favorite bands.

"It was part of my christmas present" Draco said, smirking, "As well as tickets for their next big show"

"Who are you gonna take?" Blaise asked, arching an eyebrow at Draco.

"You all of course, I have ten tickets"

"Merlin that was a fun party" Adrian said, collapsing on his bed after seeing the last of the guests off.

"Long though" Draco said, walking out of the washroom, already changed into his sleeping clothes.

"Yea" Adrian agreed, he was already changed into his own sleeping clothes. He sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Are you gonna sleep in here? Or go back to yours?" He asked curiously.

"Here" Draco said, Adrian had been having nightmares since Weasley's letter and he didn't like leaving his twin alone at the moment.

"Thanks Dray" Adrian muttered, burrowing under the blankets and promptly falling asleep. Draco smiled, "No problem little brother" He murmured, before slipping into bed next to him and allowing himself to drift off. They would be returning to school tomorrow and he was not looking forward to dealing with Weasley.

"G'd Night, see you on the platform tomorrow yea?" Harry called as Ron and his family walked down the walkway.

"Yea, see you then" Ron called back, before his older brother Charlie grabbed him for side-long apparition.

"You staying 'Mione?" Harry asked, since Hermione was the only person still there, besides Remus and a very drunk Sirius.

"Yea, figured it'd be easiest" Hermione said with a small smile. "Your Mum offered" She added.

"Wicked" Harry said, closing the door and heading into the living room. Flopping down, 'Mione sitting daintily next to him, the two watched as Lily, James and Remus tried to persuade Sirius into the guest room.

"Siri c'mon it's bed time" Remus pleaded with his husband.

"I'm not tired Remmy" The dog animagus giggled before falling over, James being the only thing that prevented him from hitting the floor.

"I'm going to go get a hangover potion, he'll need one tomorrow" Lily said, rolling her eyes at her friend affectionately.

"Thanks Lils" Remus muttered as he and James manhandled Sirius into the spare room by the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for bed?" Lily asked as she returned with a potion, eyeing the two teens with motherly exasperation.

"We're going" Harry said quickly, "Just wanted to see you guys deal with Siri, he's always the best part of New Years"

Lily sighed, though she did giggle in spite of herself, "I know, but you should be in bed. We have to leave for the station pretty early tomorrow"

"Okay Mum" Harry said, getting up and heading upstairs, closely followed by Hermione.

"Good Night" Lily called up, echoed by James, Remus and even Sirius, although it was hard to understand what the man had said.

"Night" Harry called down, "Thank you" Hermione added before going off to the other guest room where she usually stayed when she visited Godric's Hollow.


	11. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR, not me.**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, and for those of you waiting for an update on Life Altering Moments****, it should be up later today =]**

**R/R!**

Chapter 11: Return to Hogwarts

Adrian sighed as he settled himself in the great hall, the trip back to school had been rather uneventful, thanks to Theo, Vince and Greg, the three had done their best to make sure that Adrian was left alone. Startled at the sharp jab in his side, Adrian glanced at his twin, eyebrow raised as Draco gestured at the head table as Dumbledore began to speak. Adrian nodded in understanding, he had completely day dreamed the feast he hadn't even registered eating his food, which was a bit odd.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts" The headmaster started, before launching into a quick speech about them all having good holidays and refreshing a few rules, since people like the Weasley twins always seemed to forget.

"Good to be back" Draco murmured, sitting down on his bed and looking around at his friends and twin. Adrian was already curled very cat-like on his own bed, listening to his twin curiously.

"You look like Dumbledore Dray" Blaise commented, "About to launch into an incredibly boring, long winded story filled with some messed up words"

"I do not" Draco protested, flinging a pillow at Blaise, though he missed and it hit Greg instead.

"Oi" Greg shouted, tossing his own pillow at Draco and thus the epic pillow fight of fifth year began. Soon five giggling teenage boys were covered in feathers and lying in heaps, exhausted.

"Well that was fun" Blaise muttered, pulling bits of feather from his dark hair, though he was smiling.

"Imagine what the Gryffindorks would say if they could see us now" Draco muttered, while Slytherin presented a unified, dignified front to the rest of the school, in the safety of their dorms they were just a bunch of kids.

Morning came all to quickly for the students of Slytherin house, and the rest of the school. The enchanted windows in Slytherin dorm shone brightly, rousing the still sleeping boys from their beds in annoyance.

"You know we live under a bloody lake, they could at least allow us some sodding darkness instead of six am sunshine" Blaise growled as he tumbled out from behind his curtains. Murmurs of agreement were heard from both Vince and Greg as they also emerged, tousle haired, from their beds.

"I don't think it helps that it's a sunny scene with green fields in the back ground when it's obviously winter out" Adrian added, pulling back his hangings and glancing around.

"I mean they could charm them to be realistic" He muttered as he headed into the washroom. He had thankfully beat the others, because once Dray was in the washroom, no one else was getting in before class.

"I can't believe we have potions first thing" Ron moaned, looking dejectedly at his over filled plate.

"Ron, we always have double potions on Mondays" Hermione said, eating a piece of bacon daintily before flipping a page in her potions text. She had the large book propped against a jug of pumpkin juice and was studying the days' lesson.

"I know" Ron muttered, "I was just hoping that Snape would suffer from some sort of horrible accident over Christmas and then potions would be cancelled"

"Ronald" Hermione gasped, turning and staring at the red head. "I don't care how much you dislike Snape, you shouldn't wish harm upon any of our professors" She lectured, causing snickers from everyone sitting in the vicinity.

"Right" Fred piped up, "Because you haven't contemplated throwing Trelawny off of the astronomy tower numerous times"

"Shut up" Hermione snapped, "That's different, she's an uneducated old bat. Snape is brilliant,if a little tactless"

Snape swept into his classroom, his customary black robes billowing out behind him, despite the lack of airflow.

"I'd ask you all if you had a good holiday" He drawled, "But I found that I don't particularly care" He added, causing the Slytherins to chuckle, they had already had a discussion with Snape before breakfast about their holidays and his.

"Now, hopefully two weeks on holidays has not reduced you to incompetent dunderheads. But I have little hope for that, since you were all incompetent dunderheads to begin with" Neville gulped nervously, clutching a vial of centipede blood rather tightly.

"Now, Madame Pomfrey is in need of some special healing salve, which we shall be brewing today" He flicked his wand at the clean black board and the instructions appeared in Snape's tidy scrawl.

"Instructions are on the board" He gestured impatiently as no one moved and watched with barely hidden amusement as the Gryffindors all tripped over themselves to get to the ingredients cupboard.

"Miss Granger, Weasley is perfectly capable of brewing this potion on his own" He snapped suddenly, causing Neville to jump rather badly and dump some incorrectly chopped roots into his potion. -Bang- soot and goop from Neville's cauldron landed everywhere, throughly coating the entire room.

"What the-" Draco gasped, before cursing and rubbing his skin frantically where the potion had touched. Screams soon ensued as the potion began to burn the uncovered skin of whomever it touched.

"Adrian?" He asked, his brother was whimpering softly, his entire face was covered in the stuff, Draco had been lucky and it was only his arms.

"Damn it Longbottom" Snape was yelling at the front of the room. "Everyone, get to the Hospital Wing. NOW!" The potion's master bellowed, flicking his wand and vanishing the potions they had been working on. Some people were lucky, only having a few drops of Neville's explosion all over them, some like Adrian and Harry were covered in the stuff.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and Adrian shall take the floo, along with Granger and Potter" Hermione wasn't covered in the potion, but she was escorting Harry who was absolutely drenched in the stuff.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" Madame Pomfrey gasped as the entire fifth year Potions class trooped into the hospital wing. She had already got Harry and Adrian situated behind closed curtains since they would be spending at least the night.

"Longbottom" Snape replied, the boy, thankfully hadn't been caught in the explosion as bad as the people sitting around him, though he too needed a few hours of recovery.

"I see" Poppy said in a tired voice, "Well as soon as I get them all cleaned up they should be able to go, with the exception of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy" She added.

"How is Adrian?" Severus asked, Lucius was going to kill him, he was already dreading the conversation.

"Well the pain and shock triggered an attack, but it was a mild one. He's got some sever burns on his face however, and he'll need to stay here for a few days in order to recover and relax" She explained, "His twin is with him currently, though Mr. Malfoy will be well enough to return to classes this afternoon" Snape nodded, looking relieved, Draco could floo his parents and explain.

"And Mr. Potter?" He added, more as an afterthought.

"He'll be fine tomorrow, he has similar burns to Adrian, but more on his arms then anywhere else" She glanced at Severus, "Should I inform the Potters?" She asked curiously.

"No, there shouldn't be any lasting effects from this, I was just concerned because of my godson's medical history" Snape said, waving a hand, "Anyway, I'm off to clean my classroom" He glanced at Neville who was sitting on a bed looking shellshocked.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for inability to follow instructions and endangering lives. Also detention, Saturday night with me Mr. Longbottom" He drawled, causing Neville to flinch as he swept out of the infirmary.

"Git" Ron muttered under his breath as he and Hermione tried to comfort Neville.

Draco stood in Severus' rooms looking hesitantly at the fire place.

"You know their in Italy right?" The blonde teen asked his godfather. "They'll kill us for disturbing them" He added, looking pleadingly at the man whom he practically worshipped.

"I know Draco, but we did tell them we'd call if something happened to your twin, and clearly something happened" Sev said, shaking his head and resting his hand on Draco's shoulder encouragingly.

"Fine, but you're his teacher you should be doing this. Not me" Draco whined, causing Severus to roll his eyes.

"Just call"

"Fine" Draco snapped again, before tossing the green powder into the flames of the fire and calling out the name of his parents hotel and room in flawless Italian.

"Draco?" Narcissa's surprised voice sounded as she looked down at her son.

"Hello Mother" Draco said stiffly, "Just calling to inform you that Adrian's in the hospital wing" He winced as his mother let out a shriek and yelled for her husband. Soon both Malfoy adults were bent over the fire place and looking intently at their son.

"Longbottom?" Lucius asked as Draco finished his story, "That child is a menace to society" He growled, his posture stiff with annoyance.

"I've been saying that for years" Draco muttered, "And so has Sev, no one listens though" Narcissa smiled softly, "Your brother is okay though?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Here, Sev'll explain" Draco said, pulling out of the fire only to be replaced by the potion's master.

"Lucius, Narcissa" Severus said, smiling at his oldest and closest friends.

"Severus" Narcissa said warmly as Lucius nodded and smiled in greeting.

"Adrian's in the hospital wing, as Draco said. He sustained some serious burns on his face, though he'll recover without any scars. The shock and pain triggered an attack, but Poppy was able to catch it before it got extreme. He'll be in the infirmary for a few days, at Poppy's request, but he'll be fine in no time" Severus said, jumping into his explanation quickly.

"Well..." Narcissa trailed off, "Just keep an eye on him and update us if anything else happens" She finally said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll have a word with Dumbledore when we return, something about making sure our son is in a safe environment" Lucius added.

"Longbottom was punished, he has a detention with me and lost his house fifty points. Would have been more, but Poppy was right there" Severus said, shrugging.

"Anyway, Draco and I will update you soon and I'll have Adrian call you when he's free" He said before withdrawing from the fire place and letting Draco say his goodbyes to his parents.


	12. Shock

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, I've been sooo busy lately. Also I apologize for the shortness.**

**R/R**

Chapter 12: Shock

Harry's eyes slowly opened as he took in the far too familiar sight of the hospital wing ceiling.

"Damn Neville" He grumbled, forcing himself to sit up in bed. Glancing around he rubbed a tired hand over his face while he groped for his glasses on the bedside table.

"Ah Mr. Potter you're awake" Madame Pomfrey's familiar voice sounded as she swept into his small cubicle area.

"Yea unfortunately" Harry said, grimacing as he saw a green bottle in her hand. "What's that?" He asked, wrinkling his nose.

"This? Oh this is for Adrian Malfoy, don't worry Mr. Potter now that your burns are healed you're perfectly healthy and able to go" She said, hastily shoving the bottle away as if she didn't want him to see it.

"Oh, okay then" Harry said slowly his mind instantly jumping to the 'Adrian Malfoy' section of his brain. He was still extremely curious about the boy and wanted to 'figure him out' so to speak .

"So I can go?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Yes, just make sure you take it easy today. You're excused from your morning classes" She said, bustling out of the small area and towards her own office. Harry's eyes widened as he slowly dressed and made his way out from behind the privacy curtain. Glancing around he noted another isolation curtain in place and assumed Adrian was behind it. Arching an eyebrow, Harry made his way towards the curtain, intent on at least speaking to the Malfoy son.

"Adrian?" He hissed, sticking his head through the area and instantly quieting once he realized the boy was sound asleep. His eyes grew wide as he noted the too pale, thin teenager. Adrian's face and arms, which were visible were covered in bandages. He winced, Madame Pomfrey had been able to heal him effortlessly, why not Adrian? He stepped into the room trying to remain quiet and sneaky as to not wake the teen. A bottle of water and a few potions sat on the bedside table, along with a thick book. Slipping closer, Harry began to examine the potions bottle. He recognized two, but the third had an odd name and was said to be designed specifically for the Malfoy family. Sodding purebloods, they even had their own private potion. Harry muttered under his breath before picking up the thick book and flicking through it. His eyes grew wide as he realized it was a diary of some sort, it looked like Adrian's. Glancing around, Harry impulsively shoved the book into his bag before running out of the room. Ignoring Pomfrey's call for him to take it easy he bolted towards Gryffindor tower, intent on unraveling the mystery that was Adrian Malfoy.

**HP/HP**

Draco sighed, walking into the hospital wing after a restless night sleep. Blaise, Greg and Vince were all waiting outside for him since it was lunch break. He had to check on his twin, he was worried sick about Adrian especially since he was in the wing with Potter of all people. Flashing silver eyes took in the hospital wing and widened in surprise as he realized that Potter was, in fact, gone.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Madame Pomfrey questioned, watching the young man in question with kind eyes.

"How is he?" Draco bit out, fighting to keep his tone low and polite.

"He's a bit beat up, due to his previous condition he's a bit harder to heal then the average student" She admitted.

"But over all he's fine, should be able to go back to the dorms tomorrow morning" She reassured, "He's sleeping right now" She added as Draco made his way towards the curtains. Frowning, Draco stuck his head into the make shift room and eyed his twin critically.

"Tomorrow?" He questioned, looking back at Pomfrey, a frown on his aristocratic face.

"Yes tomorrow, he needs some rest and for those burns to heal up a bit more, but provided he takes it easy he can leave tomorrow" She said smiling.

"Come back around dinner, he should be awake by then" She said, nodding for him to leave. Sighing again Dray made his way out of the wing, immediately filling his friends in on everything that happened.

"I'm going to kill Longbottom. You should see him, all covered in bandages and taking about fifty bloody potions" Draco snarled as he stalked towards Defense, closely followed by Blaise and the others.

"Don't worry Dray, we'll get Longbottom for this. Professor Snape will kill him in Saturday detention anyway" Blaise reassured as they took their seats.

"Blood sodding Gryffindors, can't even make a potion properly" Draco hissed under his breath, barely paying attention to the teacher at all.

**HP/HP**

Sitting in the common room, having almost finished reading Adrian Malfoy's diary, Harry turned his attention to Hermione.

"Mione?" He asked, causing the girl to glance up from her studies.

"Yea Harry?" She asked, smiling in his general direction.

"What do you know about bloodline curses?" He asked, his hand fingering the spine of the diary.

"Bloodline curses?" Hermione asked, her brows furrowing as she thought.

"Not much, only that there are multiple curses and they're designed to target someone of a specific blood from the time the blood line's cursed until the line dies out" She said, "Why?"

"I think Adrian Malfoy has one" Harry admitted.

"That doesn't make sense, if Adrian has one then so would Draco" Hermione pointed out.

"Unless its a curse specific to Adrian or to something else" Harry argued, looking strained.

"Maybe" Hermione agreed, her voice soft as she thought.

"It would explain why we haven't been able to identify any of his symptoms, I wonder who would curse Adrian Malfoy though? I mean he's a nice enough boy, not like his brother" Hermione said shuddering delicately.

"Yea..." Harry agreed, turning his attention back to the diary.

"I'll look into it. I'm sure the library has books on bloodline curses and who's family has them" The brainy witch said, grinning at the prospect of a new thing to study.

"Thanks Mione" Harry beamed as Ron came into the common room, swearing under his breath.

"Bloody Filch, made me scrub the whole bathroom, with a toothbrush" Ron groaned, flopping down next to Harry.

"That's what you get for setting of a firework in the soup" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Ron.

"A toothbrush Mione, you know how big the boys' loo is? It took me ages and I didn't even finish I have to go back tomorrow" The red head muttered.

"Thats tough mate, Filch's a blood menace. I can't understand why Dumbledore keeps him around" Harry said, shaking his head in disgust.

"I mean he cares more for busting and punishing students then he does for keeping the castle clean" Harry stated, drawing Hermione back into the conversation.

"I have to admit the man does seem a bit obsessed with getting everyone in trouble. I'm sure if he cared more about taking care of the castle the students would behave better. I mean one takes pride in their place of residence. If it wasn't such a pig sty I bet people would stop harassing him and making messes" Hermione said almost in lecture mode.

Ron and Harry shared a look, silently agreeing that no matter how clean the castle was students would always torture Filch.

"My Dad says he's always been bloody awful, even in his day" Harry said, "Filch will always been more obsessed with student torture and trying to deal with Peeves then cleanliness" He added, shrugging as Hermione's mouth thinned in obvious annoyance.

"Besides who cares what Filch does as long as he leaves us alone?"

"Easy for you to say mate, you're not cleaning the loo with a toothbrush" Ron muttered darkly.


	13. The Diary

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, this is just a bit of a filler chapter with some of Adrian's diary. **

**R/R**

Chapter 13: The Diary

Harry sighed, flicking open to the first page of Adrian Malfoy's diary the first entry was dated July 5, 1987 when Adrian would have been seven years old. Frowning at the childish scrawl, Harry curled up in his chair and began to try and understand the writing of the young child who had written this entry.

_July 5, 1987_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is mine and Dray's birthday, we turned seven. Daddy says that this book is for me to write in and its only for me to see! He says its supposed to help me when I feel bad because I can write out how I'm feeling and feel better. I guess it feels really weird to be talking to a book but if Daddy says its good, then its good. Hmm, what can I tell you though? Well like I wrote before today is mine and Dray's birthday. Daddy and Mommy invited all our friends over and we played all afternoon. We had a big chocolate cake with a dragon on it, the dragon even breathed real fire! I had lots of fun opening my presents, I got lots of things, but Mommy says its rude to brag about presents so I can't tell you. I guess I can tell you my favorite thing though, I got a special wand from Mommy and Daddy, so did Dray. They said they're special because the Ministry of Magic can't track them and we can use them to practice Magic! Draco even got a broom, it's a kids broom but its really cool. He said I can have a go, since I didn't get one. Mommy and Daddy never get me presents like that, they said its because I'm delicate, whatever that means._

_Oh Dray's calling, I have to go!_

_Adrian Malfoy_

Harry's mouth curled up in a grim expression as he read the short entry. Leave it to the bloody Malfoy's to get their seven year old kids wands and let them practice magic even though it was totally illegal. He rolled his eyes at the mention of the broom, even as a kid Malfoy sounded like a jerk. Getting a broom when his twin didn't get one. Harry felt a pang of regret for Adrian, it must have been hard for the kid to see his twin get such an awesome present and all he got was a diary. He was amused by the 'fancy' signature at the bottom of the page, it seemed Adrian had signed his name at the bottom of all the entries. It was rather endearing in his opinion

Harry skipped over the next few entries, there was nothing interesting about what the seven year old had to say. Skipping ahead he found an entry from when Draco went to Hogwarts for the first time.

_September 1, 1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Dray leaves for Hogwarts. He and Dad just left for Kings Cross station while Mum and me stay home. Mum says it's because she doesn't want to go down to a 'dirty station filled with scum and mudbloods' but I know it's because of me. I can't believe how much I already miss Dray. I've never been without him before and I don't know if I can last until Christmas. Mum says we can always go and see him but I don't think that's true. I keep asking why I can't go to Hogwarts and Mum says its because of my health. I hate how everything comes back to my health, I mean I know I'm always sick or something but shouldn't Hogwarts be able to deal with that? Mum's glaring at me now, telling me to calm down before I have an episode. I hate my episodes, they scare me. Dad said he'd explain what they are today, he says I'm old enough to understand finally. I guess I'll tell you when he tells me what it is. What happens if there's something really wrong with me? What if I'm going to die? Dad wouldn't let that happen, right?_

_Sept 1, cont._

_Well Dad told me everything, I don't know what to think. I hate this, I hate them, I can't believe they kept this from me. I asked if I could tell Dray and Dad says he told him at the station. How come he gets to know whats wrong with me before I do? Do they care about him more?_

_Okay, I guess I better tell you what's wrong with me, why I have these stupid episodes. Dad called it a bloodline curse. A bloodline curse is when a witch or wizard curses a particular bloodline a lot of old pure blood families have them. Ours is a bit different though, Dad says that it happened a long time ago and its the reason most Malfoy families only have one child. The curse targets -that's what Dad said- the second born child of any of the Malfoy blood. Its supposed to make them really weak and sick. Dad says thats why I'm not allowed to do anything to physical or go to Hogwarts yet. He says stress is a big trigger, but pain or other things can set off an episode. I don't know what to do? Why me? Why do I get this stupid curse? I'm only twenty minutes younger then Dray but I'm the one who can't do anything fun. I can't play Quidditch, I can barely go outside and if I do I have to have an elf or Mum with me. My parents are being really nice about this, even though I'm mad at them. I know I can't stay mad forever, they're my parents after all but still, I can be mad for a little while._

_Well now you know everything, don't tell okay?_

_Adrian Malfoy._

Harry closed the book, breathing hard. He knew what was wrong with Adrian now and he agreed with the eleven year old in the diary; it sucked. He couldn't imagine how the kid had felt, being told you have some life threatening disease and that there's nothing anyone can do. Glancing down at the diary Harry resolved to read more later, after all it was nearly midnight and he was tired.

**HP/HP**

Adrian Malfoy was frantically rummaging around his small space in the hospital wing.

"No I had it" The boy groaned, shoving aside his mattress and checking underneath. "Damn, damn and triple damn" He cursed, grabbing his book bag and digging inside. Madame Pomfrey would kill him if she caught him up and active but he had to find it. He couldn't believe his diary was missing, it held everything, all his secrets. Tears gathered in the blonde haired teen's eyes though he viciously scrubbed them away. The last thing he needed was someone catching him crying, everyone seemed to think he was a big baby and he didn't want to give them more reason to believe that. Half the time people were stunned to find he was a Malfoy, since he was so different from his family. His Dad and Draco were tough as nails and scary as hell, even his mother could scare the hell out of someone if she wanted. He doubted he had that ability, hell he doubted he could scare a crup. Adrian sighed, sometimes he wondered if he was even a real Malfoy, he never felt like one. He loved his family to bits and he knew they loved him as well but he really didn't feel like he fit in with them. He was weak, 'delicate' as his mother put it and often in need of aid. It wasn't his fault he was always sick he knew that, but he still couldn't help how he felt.

Cursing again, the teen curled up on his small hospital cot, ignoring the pain on his face and arms from the burns. Gods he wanted his diary back, it could do a lot of damage if it fell into the wrong hands. It talked about the curse and everything like that, no one was supposed to really know about the curse except his family. His dad insisted on that, saying it would be safer if people were kept ignorant. On top of that, Adrian felt like that diary was a friend, he told it everything, regardless of how girly that sounded, it did make him feel better to write down his thoughts in the leather bound book.

He still remembered when his Dad had given it to him on his seventh birthday. He had been watching Dray zip around on his new kids broom an unfamiliar jealous feeling growing in his stomach and then his father had walked over. He had handed him the book, saying it was a special present just for him. He had been skeptical at first, what seven year old would prefer a book to a broom? But in time he had grown to love the book, cherish it and now it was gone. Cursing his hands curled into his pillow as he forced himself to calm down. The last thing he needed was to have an episode, that would really screw things up. He sighed, he knew his Dad was looking for a cure to this whole mess, but he doubted he'd find one. He had never heard of anyone curing a bloodline curse though he did know that if anyone were to do it would be his Father and Uncle Sev.

Slowly the blonde haired teen began to drift off, but not before resolving to continue the search for his diary tomorrow. He knew he had had it on the bedside table of his cot, Dray had brought it for him. Someone must have took it, but who?


	14. Who is Adrian?

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine!**

**A/N: A few people are asking if this will be slash. And if it is Slash then who are the partners. **

**To answer your questions, yes this WILL be Slash aka Boy/Boy**

**So far the major pairing will be (Eventually) Harry/Adrian**

**I am looking for a partner for Draco and am open to suggestions, so if you have one leave it in a review or PM me!**

**R/R**

Chapter 14: Who is Adrian?

Days after the potions lab accident Adrian Malfoy was finally released from the hospital wing. A still shaken Adrian was escorted back down to his common room by none other then his twin, the bodyguards as he had taken to calling Crabbe and Goyle and Zabini.

"You sure you haven't seen it Dray?" Adrian asked again once they were in the privacy of their rooms.

"No the last I saw it was when I left it for you in the Hospital Wing" Draco said, flopping down on his bed and shrugging. He hated seeing Adrian so upset but what was he supposed to do?

"Maybe Pomfrey took it?" He suggested watching as Adrian began to dig around in his trunk.

"No I asked her, she said she didn't touch it" Adrian said basically folded in half as he groped in the very bottom of his trunk.

"I have to find it Dray, I have to" Adrian said stubbornly. Draco had never fully understood why his twin was so attatched to that damn diary but he couldn't stand to see Adrian in this much pain so despite his lack of understanding he would do everything in his power to see the book returned.

"Maybe someone took it by accident? Thinking it was theirs?" Blaise suggested from his spot across the room.

"Its a leather bound notebook Bliase, with my name in it" Adrian said, shaking his head at the boy though he was to busy trying to crawl under his bed to sneer.

"Adrian calm down you'll only stress yourself back out" Draco pleaded, not wanting his brother to have an episode and land himself back in the Hospital.

HP/HP

"Where'd you get that book Harry? Its nice" Ron commented, looking at the leather bound notebook that had kept his friend's interest for the last few days. Harry glanced up, red tinging his cheeks. The more he read the diary the more guilty he felt though he was still intrigued by Adrian Malfoy and that kept him from trying to 'return' the diary.

"Hmm? Oh someone gave it to me" He said in a nonchalant voice, though he was still red faced.

"Why would someone give you a dairy mate? Unless you've gone all Ginny on us and need to write down every little thing" Ron said, his voice taking on a teasing note since Ginny was seated only a few chairs away.

"Shut up Ron" The red haired female snapped, glowering at her older brother.

"Dear Diary" Rom mimicked, his voice going as high as he could make it.

"Today Dean talked to me! Can you believe it? He talked to me!" He said, pretending to write in the air as if he were writing in a book.

"SHUT UP" Ginny roared, whipping out her wand and sending a familiar hex at her brother which narrowly missed him. Red faced the girl turned and raced up to the girl's dormitory, closely followed by Hermione who had shot a look of pure disgust at Ron. Over in the corner Seamus and Dean were both laughing their asses off.

"Good one Ron" Harry commented dryly, though he too was grinning at his friend.

"What its true" Ron protested, "Ever since she was in second year she's written down everything in her blasted book. Fred and George always steal the thing at home" He added, almost defensively.

"I'm not blaming you for anything Mate" Harry said, holding his hands up in a defensive pose. "She's your sister which means you're entitled to tease her a bit"

"Exactly" Ron said, relieved that someone seemed to believe him.

"Good one Ron" Hermione snapped as he came back downstairs and flopped down next to Harry.

"What's the big deal?" Harry asked, "Its just a book" He added as Ron nodded his support. Hermione let out a noise like an upset cat.

"Its not _just_ a book Harry, a diary is sacred" She said, shaking her head. "Its a book where you can write down your deepest thoughts, darkest dreams all that stuff. Its extremely personal and it shouldn't be mocked" She added, glowering at Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Seems lame to me" He said, shaking his head at the frizzy haired girl.

"It is not lame Harry James Potter. Writing is known to be theraputic and having a diary is a really good way of working things out" Hermione growled. "Reading or mocking another persons personal thoughts is low and to mock Ginny's diary like that was rude Ron. It was like a violation of her mind, her trust!" Hermione snapped before storming off to bed. Ron watched her go, before rolling his eyes, "Dramatic much" He muttered, before glancing at his friend.

"Well I'm off to bed Harry, see you" He said, heading up to their dormitory. Harry nodded, watching his friends go before glancing back down at the book in his hands. Had he really violated Adrian like that? Was Hermione right? Frowning he thumbed through the book again, his eyes catching a more recent entry.

_October, 31 1995_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe I'm still calling you a diary, it seems so girly, at least according to everyone here. Well I guess I'm writing because I really haven't written to you since I came to Hogwarts. Yesterday was awful, really awful, I had my first really bad episode here. I was in Hogsmead with Dray and everyone else, just shopping since my twin seems to think we all need to Christmas Shop like two months in advance, he's a prat though so..._

_Anyway, the Weasley twins pranked me, ME! I know, I couldn't believe it either, honestly I was sort of happy it happened, though I can't tell Dray that. I mean I've never been pranked before, never just been treated like another kid. It was weird, I mean of course I had an episode, they attacked me with fireworks and stuff, but still for a few minutes I was just another kid. I wasn't Adrian Malfoy the Malfoy who's to weak to even be a Malfoy or the kid who's always sick. I was just Me. I know I'm not making much sense, believe me this whole thing doesn't make sense to me either. It was scary I'll admit, I don't like having episodes, especially not in front of everyone like that. Dray says it was a bad one, it must have been since Mum and Dad want to take me home. I refused of course, I don't want to leave Hogwarts, not when I finally just got here. Of course now Dray's being super overprotective, though I don't blame him at all. He makes me feel safe, which is a nice feeling._

_On a side note there's this huge Halloween Feast and Ball tonight. Everyones actually dressing up and everything! I've never been to a Halloween Ball before and I'm pretty excited. Draco's acting like royal prat, but he's always like that, I don't know if I would change it either, it's pretty funny. Everyones already getting ready, I still don't even know what to go as. Some of the girls are going as characters from this Muggle fairytales book that Millie found, its actually pretty cool. Dray's all set on going as a vampire, I think he's done that like every year since we were little. I dunno what I should go as, any suggestions?_

_Anyway I'm off to get ready I suppose, I'll let you know how this goes!_

_Adrian Malfoy._

Harry was in shock. He couldn't believe Adrian had actually enjoyed being pranked, by the Weasley twins no less! Although it sort of made sense, the boy had always been treated like he was made of glass and the twins had treated him like they would everyone. He wasn't happy that Adrian had been hurt, he knew the twins had taken it to far, but he was still impressed with this little bit of information he had gleaned from the enigma that was Adrian.


	15. Concequences

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N: Alright, I'm still looking for a pairing for Draco, so far I have:**

**Fred Weasley: 1**

**Luna Lovegood: 2**

**Blaise Zabini: 1**

**And an OC: 1**

**Lemme know who you want, since they'll start making an appearance soon! I can tell you now I'm torn between Fred and Luna since I like both those parings with Draco**

Chapter 15: Concequences

Adrian sighed, sitting down in potions with a bored expression on his face. He had spent the last three weeks searching for his diary and still he couldn't find it. He was terrified that it had ended up in the wrong hands, though no one had come after him and teased him, yet. Shaking himself from his stupor he glaned up as Professor Snape billowed into the classroom, his black robes flapping around him despite their being no wind.

"You think there's a charm to make your clothes do that?" He heard Pansy whisper to Millie, though both girls tried not to giggle. He smirked, he could imagine Uncle Sev putting a charm on his robes just to get that effect, the man liked to inspire awe and fear, the latter more then the former.

He nudged Dray who was half-asleep on the desk next to him. Jerking awake his twin sat up in his seat properly, just in time since the Professor was just getting ready to start his lecture on the Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you're late, that'll be twenty points from Gryffindor, each" Snape drawled, causing the entire class to turn and look at the three tardy Gryffindors. Each was red faced and breathing hard, as if they'd sprinted to the class from wherever they were.

"Sorry Professor" The three sheepish students mumbled as they took their seats. Adrian glanced at them, watching Harry especially since the boy sat in front of him.

**HP/HP**

Harry sat down in his desk, mentally calling Snape every nasty name he knew while he opened his textbook. He, Ron and Hermione had been in the library re-searching bloodline curses, Ron had got interested after Hermione had mentioned they actually effected most pureblood families on some level and he had wanted to see if his own family was cursed. They still hadn't found out the exact curse that Adrian suffered from but with the diary's help they certainly had discovered more and more. Hermione said that whichever curse it was, it had to be rare, since most of them didn't target specific aspects of the bloodline, like the second born child.

Grabbing his book he was careful to shove the leatherbound diary back into his bag, not wanting anyone to realize he had it. Not even Ron and Hermione knew, which was why he opted to carry it with him instead of leaving it in his dorm room.

**HP/HP**

Adrian glanced absentmindedly down at Harry's bag as the boy dug for his book. His first thought was that the bag itself was a mess, with broken quills and bits of parchement shoved everywhere. As he watched he noticed Harry shoving something deeper into the bag and his eyes caught the sight of a leatherbound black book with the gold lettering on the front. His breath came out in a harsh woosh as he stared, horrified at the Potter child. He couldn't believe it, Harry had taken his diary. He felt tears pricking his eyes irrationally but he brushed them away before turning his attention to Draco and tugging on his sleeve.

_What?_ Dray scrawled on a piece of paper and shoved it at his twin.

_Potter has it! I saw it in his bag, he's got my book._ Adrian scrawled back, his face paling at the implcations of this.

_Are you sure?_

_Positive, I jsut saw it. What are we going to do?_

_We'll get it back after class. Uncle Sev'll kill us if we make a scene in his class._

_Okay..._

Both boys busied themselves with the rather difficult potion their godfather had assigned. However, Adrian was rather distracted and kept almost making mistakes which Draco quickly prevented or corrected.

"We'll get it back" He whispered to his brother, though he too was worried. What if Potter knew everything? He'd have to tell his father and then chaos would likely ensue. Adrian wrote everything in that blasted book, he knew that, his father encouraged it, but they'd never taken into consideration of the book was stolen or lost. Once they got it back he was teaching his twin a charm that would make it so only he could read and write in the stupid thing.

The end of class couldn't come quickly enough for Adrian. As soon as the bell rang he was cleaned up and sitting anxiously in his seat. His Uncle caught his eye and sent him a questioning glance that Adrian pointedly ignored for the moment, his eyes focused on Potter who was alone while he tried to clean up the mess he'd made.

"Well Potter, stealing now?" Draco drawled as Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise surrounded the boy. Sev sat back at his desk, intent on watching for now, it seemed Potter had done something else stupid.

"Wh-what?" Harry stuttered, turning to see he was surrounded.

"You have something in your bag Potter, it belongs to my twin. I'd like it bac" Draco said, almost conversationally, but his eyes were flashing.

"No I don't" Harry growled, though he was flushing slightly, indicating his embaressment at getting caught.

"Vince" Draco pointed at the afforementioned bag. The large boy bent, picking up the bag and digging in it as Harry tried to stop him.

"This?" He asked, removing the diary.

"Yea" Vince then handed the diary back to Adrian who quickly stuffed it into his own bag and was now glowering at Potter with hate-filled eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adrian hissed, rising now and moving to stand in front of Harry. "Stealing? I knew you were an idiot, but merlin" Adrian swore, he was so tempted to punch the raven haired teen though he refrained.

"Stay the hell away from me Potter, and my things" He hissed, turning on his heel and stalking out of the classroom, followed by everyone but Draco.

"Leave Adrian alone Potty, if I ever see you near him again, or with his things I won't hesitate to curse you into next week" The blonde haired teen snapped before turning and following his companions.

"Fifty Points from Gryffindor for stealing Potter, and detention with me on Saturday" Sev droned from his desk, looking positively gleeful.

Later that evening Adrian flopped down on his bed in the dorm. He'd warded his diary like Draco had taught him and was relieved to realize it was in one piece, if a little bit rumpled. He glanced around the empty dorm, his thoughts consumed with what had occured. He had no idea this one book would cause so much trouble for him, or mean that much. He had always figured it was important because his father had given it to him, but now he realized it was because it was the only thing, living or inanimate that literally knew everything about him. As much as he loved Dray he didn't tell his twin everything, nor did he confinde in his parents, it had scared him to lose the diary because it was like barring his soul for the whole world to see. Sucking in a breath he sat up, penning a note to his father and mother since he had promised to try and write them regularly. He hinted that somewhat might know about the curse since he wasn't sure how far Potter had gotten in the diary, though he had had it for almost a month. That also scared him, what if Potter knew? What if he told his friends? That Weasley kid would use that to his advantage that was for sure. As much as he enjoyed being treated like a regular kid he'd prefer that they didn't use his illness to take advantage of him or use their new knowledge to deliberately trigger an attack. If that ever started happening he knew his parents would pull him out of Hogwarts in a minute and he really didn't want that to happen. He couldn't put a finger on the reason why, but somehow he had come to love the old castle, loved his classes, loved the freedom that being here afforded him.


	16. Torn

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the support guys! You've all been amazing. **

**Anyway, due to outstanding feedback and encourgement, Draco is going to be paired with Fred Weasley!**

**Just so you know these relationships are going to take awhile to develope, Harry and Adrian won't likely get together until at least year six.**

**R/R**

Chapter 16: Torn

Spring came slowly to Hogwarts, it seemed that after Christmas and the adventures of the first term, the rest of the school year dragged by. It was May, only one month of school were left and many students were beginning to panic as exams loomed closer and closer. For those unlucky students taking their NEWTs and OWLs, the tension and pressure ran even higher, and many students were prone to having meltdowns in class, especially when the exams were brought up.

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione snapped as she reviewed her colour coded, magically enchanted study sheet. It would randomly shout out questions and Hermione had five minutes to correctly answer before the sheet would begin a barage of rude comments and even shock her. Well the method seemed effective for the girl, the squeaky voice of the charmed paper was grating on everyone, especially Ron's nerves.

"You've had the entire year to study for these exams and you've only just started?" She had was already puffing up, beginning the lecture she had given Ron and Harry every year since they had befriended her.

"I'm disappointed in you Ron, you've had months to prepar, I've told you for months and so have our teachers. Its your own fault so don't expect me to help you" The bushy haired female said in a prim voice.

"I'm off to get some sleep since I finished my Transfiguration essay yesterday" She added, walking away and ignoring the pleading of the two boys to come back and help them with the particularly nasty essay.

"Not everyone can study months in advance like she can" Ron ranted as he scratched out an offending line and began to re-write it.

"I mean, we've other things in our lives besides studying" He added, looking at Harry as if asking for support despite Hermione being gone.

"She's sort of right thought, we always leave off our studying until the last minute" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders and pulling his book closer to him.

"But still, she could help us!" Ron protested, looking aghast at his friend.

"Yea she could" Harry agreed, nodding his head as Ron looked a bit relieved to know his friend hadn't completely abandoned him.

Ever since the incident where Adrian had realized that it was Harry who had taken his dairy the raven haired teen had been deep in thought. The conversation with Hermione about the sacredness of diaries kept coming back to him, haunting him almost. He felt torn on the matter, as if he did know Adrian better since delving into the secrets of the journal, but he also felt cheapened by the act. Perhaps pursuing a friendship with Adrian and learning these things in that capacity would have been a better way to go about things. He wished he could talk to someone about it, but he couldn't tell anyone, especially not Ron or Hermione. Ron would only abuse the secrets, using them against the younger Malfoy since he still carried a vendetta against the family, and Hermione would be beyond disappointed in him, and probably take to at least lecturing him constantly or even stop speaking to him. Actually with exams coming up and Hermione being more worried then usual her not talking to him might be a good thing.

Carding his fingers through his unruly black hair the teen rose slowly, shoving his books in his bag and walked dejectedly out of the common room. To caught up in his thoughts he ignored Ron's inquiring calls and loud protests as he entered the familiar halls of Hogwarts. Walking slowly he paid no attention to where he was going and was more then surprised to find himself outside on the lawn. A few students roamed around playing games or soaking up the late afternoon heat.

Harry walked down a familiar path, heading to his favorite location by the lake. A cluster of small trees offered some much needed shade as he sat down, chucking rocks into the water as he thought about the situation he had landed himself in.

**HP/HP**

Adrian laughed loudly, his soft voice echoing around as Draco pulled him towards the lake.

"No Dray, please, no" Adrian whined, struggling against his twin, his face flush with amusmant as he continued to laugh.

"I said I was sorry" He begged, "I'll never do it again Dray!" Adrian's voice rang out, louder in desperation as they neared the water. He was struggling wildly now, pulling back against his twin with all his might.

"Dray NOOOOOOOOO" Adrian screeched as Draco lifted him effortlessly and tossed, smirking as the identical blonde boy smashed into the water with a feocious splash. Surfacing, Adrian sputtered for a moment before glaring daggers at his twin brother whom was doubled up on shore laughing. Neither twin noticed the raven haired boy in the trees watching them intently.

"Arse" Adrian growled as he stepped onto shore, ignoring the squelching noise his wet shoes made as he flopped down on the grass.

"That'll teach you to tell Zabini I slept with a teddy bear till I was ten" Draco said, cuffing Adrian affectionately on the back of the head. Neither twin appeared bothered by their very un-Malfoy like behaviour.

"You slept with a teddy bear?" An amused voice asked from behind them, causing both twins to whirl. Facing them were the infamous faces of Fred and George Weasley. The atmosphere changed instantly, Draco spun, placing himself between the rambunctious twins and his brother.

"What do you want?" He growled, his wand already in his hand as he observed the two red heads.

"To apologize" Fred or was it George said, an unfamiliar tone of regret or perhaps remorse colour his voice.

"For our actions against Adrian. We were just playing a prank, we had no idea he would react so badly" The other twin added, looking apologetically between the two Malfoy twins.

"We're really sorry, we didn't mean it" George added, "We thought it'd be a laugh, but when it wasn't, we were really scared" He glanced at Adrian who was standing a bit behind Draco, looking stunned.

"We would never intenionally hurt someone" Fred murmured, his royal blue eyes seeking Draco's for a moment.

"It was an accident and we won't do it again. In fact, we'd like to befriend you two" George said, a familiar sparkle in his own blue eyes.

"It isn't often we see other twins, and we'd like to get to know you better" Fred beamed, holding out his hand.

"My name's Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George"

"As you can see, I'm the handsome one" George added, also extending his hand.

Draco looked flabbergasted, the Weasley twins were apologizing to them? What the bloody hell was going on? He glanced down at the identical hands being offered him and looked at Adrian. Shock registered on his face as his smaller brother pushed forward and shook first Fred and then George's hands.

"I'm Adrian" He smiled shyly, "And I'd very much like to be friends with you two" He added, his final statement rousing Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, and I too would like to be friends" The taller blonde said, shaking the offered hands and smiling.

"We'd also like to add that we do not agree with our younger brother's behaviour. Ickle Ronnikins has a bit of a temper and despite everything that's been said or done we don't like how he's behaving" Fred said, as George nodded his agreement. Adrian breathed a small sigh of relief, Ron had been particularly nasty in tormenting him and he was worried the twins would judge him based on that.

"So, you sleep with a teddy bear?" Fred asked Draco again his eyes sparkling in amusmant as the three teens erupted in laughter, collapsing in the grass around them while Draco, still standing, valiently tried to defend his honour.

**HP/HP**

Harry slipped away from the lake unnoticed, watching Adrian and Draco goof around and then actually make friends with the Weasley twins had given him even more to think about. If Malfoy could forgive them, could he also be forgiven? Perhaps he should apologize? Once again walking in a daze, Harry was surprised to find himself back in Gryffindor common room, having no recollection of coming back here or even giving the Fat Lady the password. Muttering under his breath he nodded at Ron who was looking at him worridly and headed up to bed. Maybe a good night sleep would help him sort this mess out. Besides, he had no desire to be in the common room when Fred and George came back and announced their new found friendship. He had a feeling Ron would go mental and he had no desire to be within a hundered feet of him when that happened. He sighed, changing for bed before he flopping down and pulling his blankets around him. What would Ron do when he announced his own intention of trying to befriend at least Adrian Malfoy? Ron hated him even more then Draco, would their friendship survive this? He knew Hermione would be supportive, she was all about inter-house unity and making friends, but Ron. Ron would go ballistic and Harry was scared to risk the friendship of his best mate over something that may not pan out.


	17. Frenemies

**Disclaimer: Belongs to JKR, if I was her, would I be doing this?**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Also if you're waiting for a chapter in Life Altering Moments it will be up tomorrow!**

**R/R**

Chapter 17: Frenemies

The school year was coming to a close, of course before the students could enjoy a blissful summer one more nasty obstacle had to be met; exams. For fifth and seventh year students this was a particularly stressful time since they were not just studying for any old exam but for their OWLs and NEWTs, the exams that would easily decide the focus of either their lives or the remainder of their schooling.

Adrian Malfoy was sitting idly by the lake, in his lap was a large text book, "Beginning to Advanced Transfiguration". Sighing, the blonde haired teen flipped through the pages, staring unseeingly at the words. Instead his mind wandered to the last month of school. A firm friendship had been established with the Weasley Twins, so close in fact that they already had solid plans to see the twins over the summer. He was looking forward to that, Draco and Fred and been growing steadily closer, it was almost weird, though he did get along well with George. George seemed to be the tamer of the two twins and was fun to talk to or joke with whereas Fred was much more willing to get into mischief, dragging everyone along with him.

Ron, aka Weasel had been furious to see the budding friendship and had taken his verbal and physical attacks on the youngest Malfoy to a whole new level. Adrian was positive that if school wasn't so close to being over he would have been pulled out for the remainder of the year. He had been sent to the infermary six times in the last month, three times for his illness being triggered and the other three for various injuries inflicted by the youngest male Weasley. Surprisingy Potter hadn't taken Ron's teasing well and apparently the two had had a row in the Gryffindor common room over Ron's behaviour. He had been surprised to find that out, if anything he would have assumed that Potter was Weasel's biggest fan.

Sighing again he forced his attention back to his Transfiguration text, Draco and the Weasley Twins were surving a detention with Flitwick for charming his chair and causing the miniscule man to be carried around the room by the enchanted object. Of course this had happened during Dinner so everyone had seen and watched as Flitwick screamed and cursed well all the other Professors, save for Uncle Sev had frantically tried to get the man down. He had to admit it had been funny to watch, though Draco insisted he didn't take part in the pranks since they could be dangerous. He frowned, he loved his brother, but Dray was so damn protective at times that Adrian felt smothered. He often felt like he would never, ever get to fully experience life, all the ups and downs if his family continued to treat him as they did.

Closing the book, Adrian continued to stare out at the water, watching as the giant squid lazily waved a large tentacle in the air, splashing a passing group of giggling fourth years. A snort of laugher behind him caused him to turn, eyes going wide as he saw none other then the infamous Harry Potter standing directly behind him, smiling.

**HP/HP**

"Do you think that detention could have gone any longer?" Draco groused as he walked between Fred and George, the trio heading outside to enjoy the remainder of the warm summer day.

"Not legally, I think six hours in a detention is the max" Fred mused, walking a bit closer to Draco then George was.

George laughed, "C'mon Blondie, lets go find your twin and drag him away from his studying" He said, ignoring Draco's indigant whine at his new nickname. The twins nicknamed everyone and it was never a good nickname. Adrian had been lucky to escape, but only because the twins still felt a need to make up for their prank earlier in the school year. Flicking his hair from his eyes the statuesque blonde pushed open the front doors and stepped onto the sprawling green lawn.

"Any idea where he'll be?" Fred asked, raking his fingers through his flaming red hair.

Shrugging, Draco set off down the steps, him and the twins being given a wide birth by other students, most avoided Fred and George for fear of getting pranked, whereas they avoided him just out of fear.

**HP/HP**

"Its unnatural" Ron whined as he trailed along beside Hermione, carrying a whole stack of books.

"No it's not, I for one am pleased to see that the twins have managed to overcome this ridiculous inter-house rivalry, even if it is by befriending the Malfoy twins" Hermione snapped, stepping outside gracefully and leading Ron to a shaded spot by the lake, conjuring a blanket the girl spread it out, before gesturing for Ron to put her precious books down.

"Urg 'Mione, it's so wrong, Zabini I could see, hell even Parkinson or Nott, but not Malfoy or Malfoy Junior" Ron refused to call the twins by their names and insisted on calling Draco Malfoy and Adrian Malfoy Junior. He figured it was a way to slight the smaller, more delicate of the two twins. The twins were similar in appearance, blonde hair, silver eyes, but due to his health Adrian was much smaller, almost dainty, where as Draco with his quidditch toned body and Father's height was a force to be reckoned with. Even Ron didn't enjoy getting physical with the older Malfoy twin, but Adrian, when alone, was an easy target and Ron took near sadistic pleasure in sending him to the Hospital Wing.

**HP/HP**

Startling green eyes met cold silver ones as Adrian regarded Harry, his mouth open in an unelegant gape.

"What the hell?" Adrian finally managed to gasp, mentally kicking himself for being caught by surprise by one of the people he truly loathed.

"Hey" Harry grinned, though his tanned cheeks were covered with a light blush. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

Adrian blinked, finally managing to snap his mouth shut, did Harry Freaking Potter just apologize to him? He sighed, shaking his head, he'd been outside to long, he probably had heat stroke and was hallucination, Dray was gonna kill him.

"Err, Adrian?" Harry's hand waved in front of his nose, causing the teen to jump back a step, still staring untrustingly at Harry.

"What do you want Potter?" The blonde finally managed to state, a sneer that would rival even his father's in place.

"I, well, I wanted to apologize" Harry fianlly murmured, his grin falling into a shamefaced expression.

"Apologize?" Adrian deadpanned, still looking at Harry like he was something unpleasent.

"Yea, for everything" Harry waved his arms in a vauge attempt to encompass everything.

"For teasing you, stealing your diary, not stopping Ron..." He trailed off, watching the expression of surprise return to Adrian's face for a moment.

"You-you're sorry?" Adrian finally managed to stutter.

"I didn't know stealing the diary would hurt you so bad. I just wanted to get to know you better" Harry said, scuffing the ground with his foot.

"Hell Potter, if you wanted to get to know me you could of asked" Adrian snorted, shaking his head. "It would have been better to ask me then to steal something that you had no right reading" He snapped, bristling at the remembered panic of losing his book.

"I know that now, but at the time..." Harry sighed, this was not going as planned that was for sure. Adrian was just supposed to accept the apology and move on, he had with the twins.

Adrian shook his head in a mixture of annoyance and surprise. He was relieved Harry had finally apologized but he wasn't about to just accept the apology and move on. Harry had hurt him, deeply, emotionally and that was hard to get over.

"Look Potter, I'm still angry with you, you hurt me" Adrian stated bluntly, "But I'm willing to work on this. Maybe we could be friends eventually" He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Adrian Malfoy" He said with a grin.

"Harry Potter" The raven haired boy responded, grasping the slender, pale hand witin his own.

**HP/HP**

Draco stopped about fifteen feet away from his twin and Harry Potter. His silver eyes were wide, torn between anger and axiety at what he was seeing. Harry and Adrian were shaking hands. Harry was touching his twin. Anger began to build within the blonde, irrational hate bubbling to the surface, however before he even had a chance to act on the matter, a familiar, grating, female voice screeched from the small copse of trees by the lake.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione Granger yelled out, stalking towards the two boys whom were shaking hands, closely follwed by a blustering, swearing Ronald Weasley. As angry as he was at Potter, Draco could see the percarious and dangerous position his twin had just landed himself in.

"Damnit" Draco cursed, rushing forward as Ron did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger! Sorry guys, couldn't resist<strong>

**Also this Fic is beginning to wind down, don't worry though, book six and book seven are still being worked on so we still have a ways to go!**


	18. Oh the Drama

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP would I be doing this? No, so I don't =[**

**A/N: I'm leaving tomorrow for ten days and will be without computer access, so this is my last update in this story until I return. LAM may update tonight or it might have to wait until I get home. **

**Sorry!**

**R/R!**

Chapter 18: Oh the Drama

Adrian jumped about a foot in the air, as did Harry, when Hermione's loud screech inturrupted the subtle moment.

"What the hell?" Harry demanded, whirling in place to glower at his irrate friends.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ron demanded, shoving past Hermione and sticking his finger in Harry's face.

"Making friends with Ferret Junior? Its bad enough they've corrupted Fred and George" The angry red head wailed, ignoring the twin gasps from his two older brothers whom were shadowing Draco.

"I was just talking to him Ron" Harry protested as Draco arrived on the scene, instantly pushing himself in front of Adrian. Ron then whirled on Adrian, ignoring Harry's comment and Draco's current position.

"What did you do to him? Imperious curse I bet, you dark spawn are all the same, cursing innocent light wizards" He ranted, shoving Draco aside rather harshly and sending the surprised blonde straight into Fred's arms.

"What?" Adrian gasped, looking at Ron as if the red head had grown another eye.

"I didn't use any curse" He protested, holding his hands up in self defence. "I was just talking to him" He added, sounding exactly like Harry had just moments ago.

"A likely story" Ron raged, all his anger with Adrian coming to the fore front. He growled, his fist balling suddenly as he swung at the unprotected blonde, his fist connecting violently with Adrian's jaw.

-Snap-

Adrian's hand flew up to the side of his face, blood spurting everywhere.

"What the hell?" He gasped through the pain, Draco made to step forward but was stopped by Fred's arms.

"What are you doing? He needs me" Draco growled, struggling in a vain attempt to reach his injured brother.

"Watch" Fred ordered softly. Instead of succumbing to a threatening episode, Adrian's own fists were balling.

"Stupid little Ferret, can't even fight back" Ron taunted, ignoring the fact that Adrian's eyes were slowly darkening and anger was beginning to colour his normally placid complexion.

"Shut up!" Adrian suddenly roared, causing everyone to jump, Harry especially.

"I've never done a bloody thing to you, but all you do is harass me, try and make me sick and beat me up. You're nothing but an arse hole Weasley" The youngest Malfoy raged, his anger evident. He was so fed up with the abuse he suffered at the hands of Ronald Weasley that he wasn't even scared or worried. Instead, he snapped, a year of abuse and torment finally breaking him. Roaring incoherently, Adrian lunged, landing on Ron with a thud and knocking the surprised boy to the ground. His fists balled and he began to hit Ron, striking every inch of him that he could. Of course Ron, when he managed to shake his shock also got in a few good punches and blood and curses flew between the two.

"Stop it!" Hermione shrieked a few moments later, her voice startling the four males who had been staring at the scene. As if her voice was a cue, the boys surged forward and dragged Adrian off of Ron, quickly seperating the two. Adrian had a broken jaw and what would be a wickid black eye, Ron wasn't fairing much better, sporting a broken nose and a few missing teeth.

Draco wrapped his arms around Adrian, holding his twin back, admiration evident in his eyes.

"Wow bro, didn't think you had it in you" He said, as Harry and George wrestled with Ron who was screaming obscenities.

"I can defend myself Dray, when I need to" Adrian murmured, wincing as he touched his jaw.

"Lemme see" Draco ordered, turning his twin as he and Fred quickly looked over the young man.

"You need to go to the Hospital Wing" Fred finally assessed, "But Ron will as well. Good job kid" He clapped Adrian on the back gently.

Slytherin Commons:

"Merlin 'Ri, I can't believe you punched Weasley in the face" Blaise giggled, using the nickname he had come up with for the youngest Malfoy.

"Its about time you stood up for yourself Adrian, I'm proud of you" Pansy said, hugging the slight boy and kissing his cheek in a sisterly and friendly manner.

"Thanks guys" Adrian said, his voice soft. Once he and Draco had returned from the hospital wing, Draco had proudly told and re-told the tale to anyone who would listen.

"It was beautiful, Weasel never knew what hit him" Draco said, a comforting arm tossed around Adrian's shoulders. Anyone could see that the older twin was extremely proud of his brother, though Draco was also still a bit anxious. It had been extremely hard to watch Adrian get in a fight and defend himself, without his help.

"I think I'm gonna go lay down, Pomfrey dosed me with some pain stuff for my jaw and its making me sleepy" Adrian finally murmured, pulling away from his twin and making his way towards the dorm room.

Waiting until his twin disappeared from sight, Draco collapsed in a chair, letting out a rough sigh.

"You okay Dray?" Blaise asked, sitting next to his best friend.

"Yea-No, I dunno" Draco murmured, raking his fingers through his silver-blonde locks.

"It was hard, seeing that. I've always been able to protect him, but today..." The Prince of Slytherin trailed off, looking at his friends as they seemed to nod in understanding.

"You saw a side of Adrian you've never seen before. It's okay to be confused and a little upset" Pansy reassured.

"Adrian normally doesn't defend himself, he's never had to. You and your parents are all so protective of him that he's never been forced to stand up for himself. He did that today, and while you're proud, you probably also feel like you failed him a bit" Pansy added nodding sagely while the boys gaped. She had summed up how Draco felt exactly.

"How did you know?" The blonde demanded, staring at the brunette with wide eyes.

"Because Dray, I've known you and Adrian my whole life. You've always been his defender and today he defended himself for the first time. You just don't know how to react to it" She said, stroking his hand in a comforting fashion.

"Adrian's probably also unsure of what to think. He probably feels good that he was able to cope today and even defend himself but he probably also feels bad" She added, as Draco's eyes grew impossible wider.

"Why would he feel bad?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Boys" Pansy muttered under her breath before launching into her next explanation.

"He probably feels bad because he'll assume that you, Lucius and Narcissa will be mad at him or disappointed. He's been taught his entire life to avoid conflict due to his condition. And now he's finally done something, and survived, but he'll be worried. He'll think that he shouldn't have done that, that you guys will be mad at him for putting himself in a potentially dangerous situation" She explained, as Blaise snickered at the look on Draco's face.

"He's probably also worried that he'll get pulled out of Hogwarts because of this latest issue. And Adrian loves it here, anyone can see that" She added.

"Why would he worry about that?" Theo cut in, looking confused.

"We've all seen how Lucius and Narcissa react when Adrian's in trouble. He thinks that his fighting will push them over the top. They already are reluctant about letting him stay here, so he thinks any issues he has with anyone that are negative or detrimental to his health will result in him not being able to come back"

"Mother and Father do tend to go over board with protecting him" Draco murmured while all his friends looked at him incredulously.

"Just your mother and father?" Pansy probbed.

"Fine, fine I do to" Draco said, holding his hands up in a 'I give up' manner.

"I should go talk to him..." The blonde added, "Reassure him that nothing bad will happen. If anything Father will be proud that he defended himself and punched Weasel. Mother won't like it, but she'll cope" He mused to himself before standing up and striding down the hallway.

"Think it'll work out?" Blaise asked Pansy as they watched their friend disappear.

"Yea, it was bound to happen eventually. Adrian may not be strong but he's certainly no pushover, and he's probably been dying to show his parents and Draco that he can, to an extent, take care of himself" She said, turning her gaze from the hallway to the roaring fire.

"Lets hope" Theo said, glancing at Blaise out of the corner of his eye.

"Fancy a game of chess?

"Sure" The Italian boy said, pushing the Malfoy situation from his mind and grabbing the nearest board.

"Boys" Pansy muttered, rolling her eyes skyward for the moment before settling down to watch their game.


	19. On the Train

**Disclaimer: Not mine, except for Adrian.**

**A/N: Well this is coming to a close guys, I'm thinking one, maybe two more chapters at the most. Don't worry though, I've already started work on book two! **

**R/R**

Chapter 19: On the Train

This was it, exams were over and now everyone in Hogwarts was sitting on the Express listening to the familiar rattle of the tracks as the train bore them home for the summer.

"You think Dad's still mad?" Adrian Malfoy whispered to his twin brother, his voice shaking slightly. The two blonde haired twins were currently seated in what was known as the 'Slytherin Compartment' along with Blaise, Theo and surprisingly the Weasley twins. Since the four men had made peace with one another, George and Fred rarely left their sides, perfering their new friends over their housemates. Sadly, this had been the twins final year at Hogwarts and now they were moving to Diagon Alley to finish work on their joke shop. Despite the brief time the four had spent together a firm bond had been formed, especially between Draco and Fred. Geroge had little doubt that his twin would be keeping in contact with the Handsom Malfoy twin.

"No, he wasn't even mad at you Adrian" Draco reassured, wrapping his arm around the smaller teen's body and pulling him against him.

"He was just worried, you were in the hopsital wing again" He added, "But now that he knows what happened and everything he's probably really proud of you" He murmured, glancing around the compartment to see what everyone was up to. Fred and George were involved in a serious discussion about their upcoming products line, the first official products being sold by Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Theo and Blaise were involvoed in a rather loud and violent game of wizarding chess, and kept cursing at one another and the peices on the board. Adrian was hunched over, staring unseelingly at the book he was reading though he occaisonally asked his twin the same question, he was truely worried that their father was mad at him. And himself? Draco was sitting by the window pretending to watch scenery while really admiring Fred's reflection in the glass. If anyone had told him mere months ago that he would develope a firm friendship with a Weasley he would have hospitalized them. Then, if the same idiot person had told him he would not only develope a friendship but a crush, he would have killed the idiot. Now, he was in that exact position, friends with what had been an enemy, crushing badly and hoping that Fred felt the same.

Adrian sighed, glancing at Draco whom was studiously studying the glass window. He knew his constant questioning was bothering his twin, but he was scared. Lucius had been livid when he had been called to the Hospital Wing, yet again. He had even threatened to pull Adrian out of school and keep him at the manor where he could 'remain safe and have an eye kept on him'. Thankfully he had been talked out of that decision by himself, Draco and Narcissa, but it had been the last conversation he had had with the angry Malfoy Head and he was not looking forward to what would happen once he was home. He knew how worried his parents were about him, but he was so bloody proud of himself. He, Adrian Malfoy, had fought back. For the first time in his life he had actually fought back. He knew that it was hard to ask Lucius to be proud of him for that, but he wished his Dad had been proud instead of worried and scared. Instead of even talking to Adrian he had immediately called the family healer and Adrian had been thoroughly checked out before being healed and given a clean bill of health. It was embaressing and degrading to have his parents react like that. If it had been Dray, Lucius wouldn't have even come to the school. He would have flood Uncle Sev made sure everything was okay, yelled about the Weasley family and then perhaps, grudgingly tell his son not to do it again. Why did he have to be so different?

**HP/AM**

Further down the train, one Harry Potter was fidgiting nervously as he looked into the faces of his two supposed best friends. He wasn't sure if they were that anymore since he was positive Ron was about to disown him or something from the fierce glare the red head was sending his way.

"Harry" Hermione's voice broke him from his thoughts and he glanced up to see the bushy haired female looking at him with cool brown eyes.

"Yea 'Mione?" He asked, cringing at how weak his own voice sounded.

"Are you really friends with that git?" Ron inturrupted the girl, his tone biting harshly into Harry's ears.

"I dunno Ron" Harry said softly, "I'm not his enemy" He murmured, were he and Adrian friends? He wasn't sure, he knew he wanted to be friends with the boy, but he also knew he had a long way to go in earning Adrian's trust back.

"Stupid blonde git. First the twins and now he's stealing my best mate" Ron ranted, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"He's not stealing anyone Ron" Harry protested, "I'll always be your best mate" He reassured, though he wasn't sure if that was true anymore. Ron's behaviour was really starting to freak him out.

Hermione sighed, "We're just worried Harry. He is a Malfoy after all" She said, her own voice soft.

"He's probably befriending you so his Dad can kill you Harry. Everyone knows the Malfoy's were huge supporters of You-Know-Who. Malfoy Senior is probably just waiting to get revenge on you, since you killed his boss and all" Ron added, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Harry snorted. Ron seemed to think everything came down to good versus evil, light and dark. Harry knew the world didn't work that way. Look at Sirus, he came from one of the darkest families know to wizarding kind, yet he was 'light' so to speak. Or Remus, he was a werewolf, a dark creature, but like Sirius, he was 'light'.

"Sure Ron" Harry finally muttered, he knew better then to argue 'shades of grey' with Ronald Weasley, it just wasn't worth the effort.

**HP/AM**

The scarlet train pulled into a familiar King's Cross Station. On the platform parents and young children milled about waiting for the students to get off the train. Some families, like the Weasleys and Potters were loud and vocal, laughing and seeming to have a good time. Others like the Malfoys, Zabinis and Notts were far more reserved, standing a bit away from the crowds and patiently waiting for their own children to get off the train. It wouldn't do to see the Heads of the most prominent pureblood families galavanting about and behaving like well, Sirius Black.

As the train finally rolled to a stop and the doors opened, loud shouts filled the air.

"Susan over here!"

"Seamus!"

"Welcome Home"

The din on the platform reached higher and higher as more and more students fled the confines of the train, eager to begin their summers and see their families.

"Mum" Harry's voice rang out as he was caught up in a hug by the red haired woman.

"Harry darling" She kissed his forhead, smiling softly.

"Dad" Harry laughed as James pulled him into a bear hug and soon the black haired teen was pounced on by his two godfathers, all four men laughing and enjoying the moment while Lily looked on, giggling.

Molly Weasley watched the train anxiously, carefully keeping track of her children. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all disembarked at seperate times and in seperate places though it was easy to spot the two red-headed Weasley parents. Grinning, hugs and kisses were exchanged the latter by Molly on her four struggling children.

"Eww Mum" Ron groaned, scrubbing his check with the back of his hand, his face nearly matching his hair in colour.

"Oh Ronnie, I missed you" Molly said, hugging her youngest son again. Despite everything that had happened this year, she still missed her children, though Ginny and Ron most of all. She tried not to show to much favoritism, but it was hard, especially with her youngest son and only daughter.

"Father" Draco greeted the man, extending his hand as Adrian hovered anxiously behind him.

"Draconis" Lucius smiled, taking the hand and carefully pulling his son into a quick, but tight hug.

"Adrian?" Lucius looked at the anxious teen standing behind his twin and sighed, he knew he was responsible for Adrian's current behaviour. Instead of explaining anything, he gently released Draco and moved towards his youngest son.

"Adrian its fine" He murmured, pulling the boy into a tight hug. He hadn't meant to freak out on the boy, but he was so damn worried about him. Both him and Cissa worried about their youngest child, it was a constant, gnawing fear in his gut, if anything happened to Adrian... He couldn't even think about it.

"D-Dad?" Adrian squeaked, his pent up fears suddenly coming to the forfront and he buried his face into his father's chest, trying desperatly not to cry. No one seemed to notice or care at this unseemly display, it seemed when Adrian's was concerned the entire family forgot their usual coldness that they displayed to the world and instead graced those lucky enough to see with a real glimps of what the Malfoy family was like. A loving, caring, overprotective group that would do anything for the young man currently crushed to Lucius' chest.


	20. With the Wheezes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Related things belong to J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: There is one more chapter in the works before I bring Perceptions to an end. The sequel is called Changing Desires and I'm hoping to have it posted shortly after the final chapter of this book. Of course it is nowhere near complete, but the first few chapters are done. **

**R/R**

Chapter 20: Holiday with the Wheezes

Summer Holidays started out lovely with warm weather, lots of sun and of course the loud, enthusiastic atmosphere that was always the Weasley home. All the occupants, save one, were rushing about busily, Molly was cooking almost constantly, Arthur was busy at work, the twins were flooing back and forth from their store to the house moving their things to the flat above the store. Ginny was practicing Quidditch or helping Molly, and then there was Ron.

Ronald Bilius Weasley spent the first week of summer holiday cloistered in his bedroom, the door locked to prevent anyone from barging in. If his family had bothered to check they would have heard the scratching of quill on parchment, obnoxious muttering and loud curses. Ronald Weasley was working on something.

**HP/AM**

"Well thats the last of it" George said, brushing his hands over his tattered jeans as he surveyed the small flat. Once they got their home organized they could begin to set up the shop.

"I had no idea we had so much stuff" Fred added, looking over the multiple boxes as well as the massive pile of food had prepared for them which was currently under a stasis charm to prevent it from going bad.

'Thank Gods for magic" The two said at the same time, with identical swishes of their wands objects flew pell-mell about the room, settling into their proper places. Furniture seemed to 'walk' to where it belonged, clothes folded and put themselves away, picture, cutlery and other miscellaneous goods also placed themselves in their designated areas.

"Much better" Fred said, flopping down on the couch and looking at George.

"We're going to need some help setting up the store" George said, giving his twin a sly look, "Why don't you owl Draco and see if he and Adrian might be willing to swing by tomorrow?" He asked curiously, watching his twin's cheeks tinge red at the mention of his crush.

"Yea, I'll do that" Fred said in a strangled tone as he quickly went over to a desk drawer and hastily pulled out some parchment and a battered quill. After a few moments of agonizing what to write, he finally penned a quick invite before summoning his and George's owl, Marauder, and handing him the letter.

"Take this to Draco Malfoy at Malfoy Manor" He told the lovely bird and watched, in awe, as Marauder spread his silky wings and disappeared out the open window.

"He's much cleaner then Errol is" George commented, "With Errol you'd be cleaning up a whole mess of feathers"

"Hmm?" Fred murmured, a dazed expression on his face as he turned and glanced at his twin who was suddenly fighting not to laugh.

"You got it bad Freddie"

**HP/AM**

Hours later as Fred was setting out the homemade stew Molly had made for the twins, the handsome owl reappeared through the window a letter tied elegantly to his leg. Holding it out the bird waited patiently while Fred hastily untied it before giving the owl a treat and dismissing him.

"What's it say?" George asked as he reappeared carrying two bowls and began to dish up the food.

Fingers trembling, Fred carefully unfolded the parchment, marveling at the quality of it for a moment, before reading the quick note.

_Dear Fred,_

_Of course Adrian and I would love to come by and help set up your shop tomorrow._  
><em>We will floo in around ten or eleven depending on how long it takes to convince Father that Adrian will be perfectly safe around you two "miscreants' .<em>

_See you soon,_  
><em>Draco<em>

"They're coming" Fred said, folding the parchment back up, unable to hold back the large smile that soon split his features.

Laughing, George handed his twin a bowl and the two soon settled down, eating and conversing animatedly about the shop and everything else that entailed.

**HP/AM**

Harry sighed, reading the letter from Ron again before handing it over to Hermione.

"I think he's losing it" He said, his tone a bit monotone as he thought of his best mate.

"I mean, he doesn't even make any sense, just rants about the Malfoys, the twins and then invites us over for the weekend" Harry said uncertainty as he looked at his best female friend.

"Perhaps we should go then, maybe we can talk some sense into him" Hermione said gently, folding up the ink spattered parchment.

"Besides, he says that he's going to the twins store to help set up" She waggled her eyebrows, "I really want to see the shop" She added.

"Fine, fine we'll go" Harry laughed, he too, wanted to see WWW.

Grinning madly for a moment, Hermione quickly penned a response to Ron and sent it off with Pig who had been darting about the room hooting madly.

"I'll tell my Dad" Harry said, jumping up and rushing downstairs to inform their parents of the subsequent sleepover. Reappearing moments later, giggling, the boy informed his friend that Remus and Sirius also wanted to see WWW and would 'escort them' their in the morning.

Laughing at the thought Hermione left Harry's room, heading to the guest room to prepare for the night and good to bed, she had a feeling tomorrow wouldn't be all fun and games.

**HP/AM**

_Malfoy Manor:_

"Are you sure it's safe?" Lucius asked his twins, his eyebrow raised as he thought of Adrian and Draco spending the day with those insane Weasley twins.

"It's perfectly safe Father" Draco reassured, "Once the twins apologized we actually made good friends with them" He added, as Adrian nodded feverently, "Please?" Draco murmured as Adrian turned massive grey-blue puppy dog eyes on their father.

Lucius sighed, glancing helplessly at his wife whom just shrugged.

"Fine, you can go" He relented, "But if Adrian begins to feel tired or anything you're to come straight home" He added as both twins nodded excitedly.

"Thanks Dad" Adrian said, giving Lucius a quick hug before Draco also hugged the stern Malfoy patriarch.

"Behave" Narcissa added as the watched the floo spring to life and both of their children, Draco then Adrian, were eaten by the flames as they were carried off to the Weasley's new joke shop.

"Well what shall we do today?" Narcissa asked her husband, rising elegantly from her seat and looking at him.

"I don't know about you my dear, but I have a feeling a visit to Diagon Alley is in order, I seem to have forgotten a few potions ingredients last time I was there" Lucius said, a devious smirk on his face. Narcissa arched an eyebrow and then laughed, "Of course you did, conveniently the Apothecary is located right across from the Weasley's store"

Cackling madly for a moment, Lucius offered his wife his arm and the two apperated away, landing in one of the designated points in the bustling alleyway.


	21. Weasley Wizard Wheezes

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and related things DO NOT belong to me, they belong to the lovely JKR.  
>Adrian however, does belong to me =]<strong>

**A/N: This is the final Chapter of Changing Perceptions, there will be a sequel, it's already in the works, so don't get annoyed at the ending. **

**The sequel will be know as Changing Desires, and the first chapter will be up shortly. **

**For those wondering about Life Altering Moments, I'm working on the next chapter currently. **

**Sorry for the super long wait guys, University started kicking my ass and this just wasn't a priority during midterms. **

**R/R! **

Chapter 21: Weasley Wizard Wheezes

Adrian and Draco landed inside the main fireplace of the twins' joke shop. The large room was completely empty except for a huge pile of books.

Draco yelped loudly as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and jerked into a hug, all he noticed was red hair and loud giggling from his twin. Finally he was released, massaging his neck, the blonde eyed Fred wearily, though he was only joking.

"So glad you two could come and help" George said, smiling at the Malfoy twins, "The first two floors are going to be the shop, and the third floor is our flat" He explained, pointing various things out.

"We're thinking we need to set up everything in groups, like one shelving unit for our 'Wonder Witch' products, another for our 'living products' like the pygmy puffs" George continued, "And so on and so forth"

Adrian nodded in understanding, "So like 'defensive jokes' like your shield hats and decoy detonators?" he questioned while George nodded enthusiastically. Fred and Draco were to busy subtly trying to stare at one another to be paying much attention to anything going on. Both Adrian and George shared a look, before breaking off into loud snickers.

"What?" Fred demanded, glowering at the laughing pair.

"You two need to just snog already" Adrian said, smirking as his twin flushed a rather fetching shade of pale pink. "We've been talking for like twenty minutes about the shop and all you two have done is stare at one another" George added, ignoring Fred's glare.

"W-we don't want to snog" Draco venhemently denied.

"I dunno about you, but I want to" Fred said, the corners of his lips quirking lightly as he stared at handsome young man standing right in front of him.

"You do?" Draco asked, eyes wide.

"Well who wouldn't want to snog you?" Fred teased, though his eyes showed that he was serious. Draco flushed again, glancing anxiously at his brother and George.

"Er George, didn't you have that thing you wanted to show me? Upstairs?" Adrian said, nudging the red head.

"What? Oh, yes the thing!" George grabbed Adrian's arm and the two dashed upstairs, leaving Fred and Draco alone.

"Subtle" Draco drawled, rolling his eyes at the pair.

"At least they left us alone" Fred said, stepping forward, he was a bit taller then Draco, but not by much.

"Mmm yes" Draco breathed, staring at Fred with hungry eyes.

"So, do you want to?" Fred asked, leaning closer to the blonde, his blue eyes staring into silver ones, desire making them sparkle.

"Yes" Draco replied, sliding closer to Fred, their chests were now touching. Fred's arms snaked around Draco's waist, dragging the blonde even closer while he bent forward, pressing his lips to the blonde's, sparks of passion flying between the two. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, before they closed and he succumbed to the bliss of the heated kiss with his once rival.

"Merlin" Both boys breathed, breaking apart and continuing to stare at one another.

"What the bloody fuck is going on here?" Ron's angry voice rang out from the entrance of the shop.

**HP/AM**

Narcissa and Lucius walked sedately along the crowded streets of the alley. Seldom they were jostled however, most people had enough common sense to get out of the wealthy couple's way.

Pausing in front of the store, the couple admired the large, welcoming sign, and the posters for new products that covered the windows.

"Seems like the boys will be alright" Narcissa said softly, "Shall we go into the apothecary?" She asked curiously, "Leave them be for now" She added, tugging her husband's arm gently.

"I suppose" Lucius said, a bit more reluctant since they hadn't actually seen the boys, but he also knew they wouldn't be thanked for showing up and nothing was really wrong.

**HP/AM**

Fred and Draco leapt apart at Ron's angry tone, both of them whirled in unison, staring at the trio standing in the door.

"Oh..." Hermione breathed, staring worriedly at Harry. Ron wasn't going to react well to this, not at all.

All the shouting had brought Adrian and George back downstairs, and both stared, horrified, at the scene in front of them. It was reminiscent of the day by the lake, though that was between Adrian and Harry. It was obvious to anyone that Ron was pissed, Malfoy had gone to far this time in the red head's mind, he had obviously enchanted his brother and forced him to snog him.

"Ron..." Fred said, raising his hands lightly and sliding his wand free of his wrist hostler.

"What the hell are you doing here?" George hissed, coming to stand beside Fred. Harry and Hermione exchanged worried glances, had they not been invited to help with the store.

"Ron said you asked us to come help set up..." Harry explained, trying very hard not to stare at Adrian.

"We didn't" Fred bit out, staring worriedly at the youngest Weasley male. Ron's face was a dangerous shade of red, and his fingers were gripping his wand compulsively, even if he wasn't supposed to use magic outside of school.

"He made you do it Fred" Ron suddenly shouted, "You'd never really kiss the ferret right? Right?" He hissed, pointing his wand haphazardly in the direction of the two sets of twins.

"No Ron, he didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do" Fred said, his tone soft yet stern. With a howl of rage, Ron exploded.

A blast of light erupted from the end of the precariously held wand, smashing directly into Draco and sending him flying into his twin. The light was so bright and the burst so concussive that no one could see, and everyone but Ron was thrown to the ground.

Finally the light died, and Harry, being the first to move, tackled Ron to the floor, struggling with the red head while Hermione snatched his wand, having the presence of mind to do so.

Groans could be heard from the corner where Fred and George had been tossed, though they seemed to be okay.

"Bloody hell" George hissed, sitting up gingerly, "What the hell was that?" He rose unsteadily, letting out another groan as he saw the absolute destruction of the shop.

"Damnit Ron" He hissed, glowering at the teen who had finally been subdued by Harry.

"Where's Draco?" Fred asked as he was helped to his feet.

"Dunno" George said, dragging his attention from Ron to look over the shop, neither Malfoy could be seen.

"Shit" Fred hissed, beginning to look through the debris of the shop, looking desperately for the twins. Draco had taken the spell to the chest and with Adrian's illness they needed to find them right away.

**HP/AM**

Lucius and Narcissa had just made it to the counter with Lucius' selection of goods when a loud blast sounded from next door. Potions were thrown off of the walls, and the blast itself sent everyone in the store to the floor. It only lasted moments, but in that time chaos had ensued. Pulling himself up, Lucius helped Narcissa to her feet, the two shared a single look before they were running, very un-Malfoy like, towards the shop next door.

"I knew it" Lucius ground out as he shoved the door to WWW open, though it was already hanging by its hinges and fell rather dramatically to the floor. The damage inside was enough to freeze Lucius' heart, and both parents immediately surveyed the area for their sons. When neither boy was spotted, panic began to set in.

"What happened? Where are my sons?" Lucius hissed, turning his glare on the twins, though he had noticed Harry Potter holding a feebly struggling Ronald Weasley to the floor.

"Ron he-he cast a spell. It hit Draco, who then hit Adrian and sent them flying.." George stammered, "We haven't been able to find them" He added as Narcissa rushed in, helping Fred in his search.

Soon everyone was involved in the search, shoving beams of wood, boxes and various broken merchandise aside while they searched for the missing Malfoy twins.

Ron had been put in a body bind by George so that Harry could help look, since he knew the brunette was worried about Adrian as well.

Finally, Narcissa's hoarse voice called out for her husband, and the group converged on the area where she'd been working.

First they unearthed Draco, who was unconscious and bloody, but appeared to not have suffered from any other things, despite the spell striking him. Beneath his prone body was Adrian, also unconscious, his face pale and blood was dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Mungos" Lucius said softly as he gathered both of his sons, setting them down and looking at his wife.

"How do we get them there?" She asked, completely ignoring the others, "I can take Adrian for you" George offered suddenly, "I'll carry him through the floo, that way you can take Dray" He murmured as Lucius nodded distractedly, "Fine" He glanced at the other teens along with Fred.

"Deal with this" He pointed at Ron, his tone turning menacing , "I'll be pressing charges against him. The aurors will be by shortly" He said, looking at Fred softly, "Would you like to come?" Despite Draco's attempts at hiding it, both Narcissa and Lucius knew of the affection between the two boys.

Fred heartened noticeably, nodding vigorously as he followed the Malfoy's and his twin through the floo.

**AM/HP**

Harry and Hermione exchanged exhausted glances, both sinking gratefully into the large, leather chairs of one of the many living rooms of Potter Manor.

"I can't believe Ron did that" Hermione murmured, sipping her tea as she stared at the fire. After Lucius had left, it been only moments before the aurors had showed up, taking Ron with them to the Ministry for questioning. Then Molly had arrived and they had been dragged to the Burrow to explain what had happened, before Lily had come by and take the tired teens back to the Manor to rest.

"I know" Harry murmured, "We knew he hated the Malfoys, but I never thought he'd go that far" He added as his mother came into the room.

"You guys feel up for some supper?" The red-headed woman asked curiously.

"Not really" Harry admitted, while Hermione nodded, "Maybe later" The polite girl added, not wanting to upset her hosts.

"Of course" Lily said, kissing Harry's forehead before slipping out of the living room.

"He could have killed them 'Mione" Harry breathed, eyes wide as the impact of what could have happened hit him.

"I know" Hermione shuddered, "He didn't even seem to care, all he wanted was to hurt the Malfoys" She shuddered again, "I mean, I don't particularly like Adrian and Draco, but no one deserves that" She said, staring into the flames.

"I hope their okay" She added as Harry nodded, both staring at the fire now, no words spoke between the pair as they both contemplated what had just happened.

**HP/AM**

Severus burst into St. Mungos, his large, black robes billowing about him as he rushed up to the lift, not even bothering with the Welcome Witch. He hurried out of the contraption, rushing down the hallway towards the end of a familiar corridor. No Malfoy would have a regular hospital wing, Lucius had had their own rooms built in the hospital, which is why Severus knew exactly where to go.

"How are they?" The greasy haired man demanded as he stepped into the room, moderating his pace as soon as he saw Narcissa.

"They've been better" She said softly, hands shaking as she looked at one of her oldest friends.

"Draco has a concussion and some fairly bad bruising to his chest and face" She explained, "He also has three broken ribs, but they can't heal them just yet because we don't know the nature of the spell that the Weasley boy cast"

"And Adrian?"

"Adrian suffered an attack while trapped under Draco, the minute we got here he began to have seizures. He's stable, but they don't know if any more will occur" She shuddered, "He also has a broken arm from Draco landing on him and some bruising. The seizures scare the healers the most, since they don't know if they'll become a regular part of his condition or if this was a one time thing" She explained.

"And the spell, does anyone know what it was?"

"No, the aurors are questioning Ronald now, hopefully once we know what it was they can cure the boys" She said, tears slipping down her pale face.

"Where's Lucius?" Sev asked, stepping closer to Narcissa and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Talking to the healers and then taking the Weasley twins back to their shop. They accompanied us here, but there's nothing they can really do for the boys right now" She shuddered, her sobs catching on her throat as she tried to remain somewhat in control.

"Oh Cissa" Sev murmured, "They'll be fine, they're tough" He reassured, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Oh gods Sev, they could have died" She said, her voice muffled.

"But they didn't, they're strong" He reminded her, "Don't dwell on what could have been, just focus on helping them get better" He said, his voice stern yet gentle.

Narcissa nodded, finally breaking away from Severus, "Thank you" She murmured, "Would you like to see them?" She had finally gotten herself back under control.

"Please" Sev murmured, following her into the large, well-decorated hospital room. Both boys were lying on traditional hospital beds, Draco had a few monitors surrounding him, producing odd noises, where as Adrian had many. Small cuts and bruising marred the handsome faces, but beyond the fact that they were in a hospital they could have been sleeping.

"Thank gods" Sev murmured softly, "When can they go home?" He asked gently, sitting down beside Draco's bed.

"Soon, the healers just want to make sure nothing from the spell will suddenly manifest" Narcissa said, stroking her hands through Adrian's hair.

"It could have been much worse" She added.

"Could have been" Sev murmured, gently reminding her not to dwell on what 'could have been'.

"They'll have to take it easy, Adrian especially, but they'll both be fine" She smiled, looking relaxed finally. It could have been so much worse, but both her boys were alive, relatively healthy and her husband would do everything in his considerable power to prevent anything like this from happening again. Despite everything, she was happy, her children were happy, and life would move on.

**-End**


End file.
